PA to the mayor
by Raeinspace
Summary: Description: Regina posts a job advert for a new PA. Set a long, long time before Emma's 28th birthday (it's possible later chapters will be set post-curse ending), AU (because no-one questions how Emma gets to the town while it's cursed). It will be SQ, but you'll have to be patient. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, etc.**

Emma kept her head down as she sipped at her drink in the crowded diner. The last thing she wanted was attention from the wrong crowd. She didn't know why August had insisted on meeting here, but at the moment she could barely afford to pay her rent. Just buying the drink emptied the change from her purse and the smell of the food made her feel even hungrier. She had tried to make the hot chocolate last, but it was down to the bottom of the cup when he finally turned up.

Emma knew she owed him. He had tried to help her find a place to live and a couple of part-time jobs to help support her. She refused to take money from him, knowing he had a guilty conscience for leaving her alone in the foster system when they were just children. It was confusing, because swore they weren't related, but still felt responsible for her. Something about promising his father, and wanting to put things right.

"I found you a job." August told her, handing her a small square of paper.

Emma skimmed the details, raising her eyebrows. "A PA? What's that?"

"Glorified secretary. Means you work directly for one person as their assistant."

"I don't have any experience."

"You know how to use a computer right?"

"Yes, just the basics, typing and emails like everyone else."

"Well this is perfect for you. It's a small town, gets you out of the city, decent pay. They won't expect much, they don't get a lot of visitors and the adverts been there for ages. What have you got to lose?"

Emma turned the piece of paper over. "It's too far."

"I'll take you on my bike. If you get the job I'll give you… _lend you_ the money to transport all your stuff. I know you don't like to take my money so we'll call it a loan. Seriously Em, even if you just take it to get some experience you can quit in a few months and still put it on your résumé."

That would mean a better chance when she applied for jobs in the city, but who would hire her? On the other hand, it was a break from her small apartment and a chance to see more of the country. Emma ran a hand through her hair as she considered it.

"My next shift's in three days." She told him.

"I'll have you back in time, I promise." He quickly calculated the cost of the aeroplane ticket, just in case.

Emma folded up the job advert and tucked it into her pocket. "You seem awfully sure about this job. Do you know Storybrooke well?"

"I've ridden through the town a couple of times." August dodged the question.

How could he tell Emma that this was where she was supposed to be. He still hadn't worked out how to tell her about the curse and her parents. Sometime magic had a way of working things out. He had to trust that this was the way everything was supposed to happen.

"Let me buy you lunch while I tell you more about it."

"Just this once. If I get the job you can come to visit and let me buy you lunch."

August stood up. "Deal. The diner's food is great. They've…"

"Just order this lunch, then come and tell me more." Emma begged as her stomach growled.

Smiling August took a quick glance at the menu, then back down towards Emma. "Usual?"

"Yes, please."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma paced up and down the corridor outside the mayor's office. August had not told her that the job was so high-profile. There was no way she would get it. She just had to count this as interview experience and be grateful that he was paying for the petrol to travel them all the way here and back.

She had been waiting over half an hour. Apparently the job interview had been scheduled after a town meeting and it had run on longer than expected. A clerk had pointed out a water cooler down the hall and asked if she wanted a tea or coffee while she waited. Emma had politely declined.

She hated the waiting. It gave her time to worry about all the things she might forget to mention and if the mayor would just take one look at her résumé and laugh her out the front door.

"Come on Swan." She tried to encourage herself. "You've faced worse than this. There's no way a small-town mayor is going to be as scary as a high-school full of kids you don't know."

The doors opened and two people walked towards her, busy in conversation and carrying a small stack of paperwork each. Emma recognised a sheriff's badge on the man. He was good-looking, wearing casual clothes and hanging on his companions every word. The woman beside him… Emma had to look twice as she approached. She was dressed in smart business clothes which would have made any other woman appear unapproachable, but when she smiled at the sheriff's words her face softened and Emma took a step towards her without realising it.

"Ah yes." Regina said as she noticed her waiting. "You must be the one o'clock appointment. Sorry I'm late." She turned to the sheriff. "Thank you Graham, I can take the papers from here. If you'd like to follow me Miss Swan we can begin the interview straight away."

Graham opened the office door for her, holding it for Emma as well once Regina had gone inside.

"Good luck." He said before closing the door.

Emma looked around the mayor's office. It was a little bare of personal decorations, but there was a small plant on the windowsill. Everything appeared tidy, paperwork was neatly stacked and the pens were all perfectly upright in their holder.

"If you'd like to take a seat I'll just get your résumé and take a few notes while we talk."

"Sure… I mean, thank you."

Regina sat down at her desk, opening the top drawer and taking out a manila file. She glanced inside to check that she had the right résumé and then turned over to a crisp new page on her notepad.

"Now, I see you haven't had any experience working in an office before?"

And so the interview began. Emma felt her energy waning as Regina asked her question after question, her answers gradually failing to match the mayor's obvious expectations for a PA. Eventually Regina put her pen down on the desk and looked up at Emma.

"Do you have any questions about the position?" She asked.

"No, but I think…" Emma blurted out. "If you give me this chance you won't be disappointed. I can learn anything you think I should know and I would work really hard."

"I'm sure that you are aware this position has been vacant for a long time now. Some believe that is because I am too particular about who I will employ. If the truth be known, you are the first applicant."

"I am?" Emma looked hopeful.

"This is a small town. We don't have many new faces and the people are set in their ways. They are correct about one thing, and that is that I demand the 100% from my staff. The other clerks are general town employees; none of them work directly for me, but I am still the mayor. If you accept the position, they will also answer to you for additional duties you wish to delegate to them."

"You're offering me the job? That's it?"

"On a short-term trial basis, to see if you are as quick to learn as you say."

"When do you want me to start?"

"I assume you will need time to collect your belongings and say your goodbyes in the city. Would Monday morning be convenient?"

"Yes, of course."

"There is a B&B in town, I believe they have vacancies if you wish to move there on a temporary basis until you can find a more permanent home. The office dress code is smart-casual. No jeans, no trainers, no hoodies. T-shirts are fine so long as they don't have inappropriate wording or images on them. Once a month you will attend the town meetings with me. On those days you will wear smart clothes only."

"Got it."

Regina stood up and walked Emma to the door. She held out a hand and Emma shook it as she glanced out into the hall.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Swan."

"Call me Emma." She said, eager to be off to tell August the good news.

"I will see Monday."

Regina closed the door and Emma forced herself not to run down the corridor in her excitement. She had a job. A grown-up job, in an office and she had to wear smart clothes. Sure it was a trial basis, but she'd soon show the mayor how well she could work. Emma practically skipped down the front steps to where August was sitting on his bike.

"No luck, huh?" He smiled as he spoke.

Emma just stuck her tongue out at him. "Trial basis."

"Told you."

"How soon can you get my stuff sent over?"

"When do you start?" He figured he could borrow a truck from some friends and drive her down, given a couple of days notice.

"Monday." She told him.

He quickly recalculated, now he'd have to hire one.

"And I need to buy some new clothes, something suitable for a mayor's PA."

Make that a large truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma picked up two coffees on her way into the office. She'd been Regina's PA for a month now and they still hadn't spoken of the trial period and when it was due to end. The coffees were part of her morning routine and Ruby walked over with her from the B&B in the mornings to help open up the diner her grandmother ran. She was so sweet, they had become fast friends when she found out Emma was from the city, always asking her questions and talking about how she wanted to go.

Emma knocked on Regina's door before entering. She had tried arriving first at the office, but Regina had told her not to worry, she liked to get in really early for the peace and quiet. As long as Emma brought the coffee in before 9am she was happy.

"Just put it on the desk, thank you. I have a meeting in half an hour and might not be back this afternoon. There's outgoing mail in the tray and I need you to collect some files from the archive rooms."

Emma nodded; taking out the small notepad she had learnt to carry with her at all times. She made notes and Regina gave her the instructions for the day and glanced longingly at the coffee on the desk. It was no use trying to drink it until Regina had finished because she would just miss something important.

"Make sure you check everything is locked up when you leave. If you have any questions leave me a message on my cell phone and I'll get back to you."

"Sure."

Regina waved her back out and Emma grabbed at her coffee. Somehow she missed it and knocked the drink over Regina's desk, spilling it everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Emma said grabbing at the tissue box on the desk and pulling out handfuls of tissues to try and mop up the coffee.

"It's fine." Regina said, putting a hand out to stop Emma from further messing up the papers. "It was an accident. Why don't you take the empty cups and I'll sort out the desk."

"But your meeting…"

"I'm allowed to be late once. I am the mayor." Regina lifted the coffee stained tissues and threw them in the bin.

Thank goodness she had already packed the documents for the meeting and kept her desk in order.

"I'll go and make you another coffee." Emma offered.

"No. Thank you. I'll get something at the meeting."

Emma went out to her desk, cursing her clumsiness. When Regina finally left for her meeting, Emma pretended to be busy on the telephone and didn't turn around. She knew Regina wouldn't think it rude, but she still felt so embarrassed.

That afternoon, when the meeting was finished, Regina looked at her watch and realised she still had time to get back to the office and drop off her notes. If she did that she could forget about them over the weekend. If she took them home she would only read through them again and consider typing them up. She just couldn't get used to having a PA there to do such things for her. If it hadn't been for that clerk discovering the extra money in the city funds for an assistant… well, it had happened and she had agreed to advertise the position. It had only taken how long, for someone to actually apply?

Reinga pushed open the doors to the outer office and walked past Emma's empty desk. She slipped into her office and closed the door to give herself some privacy. There were a few messages stuck to her computer monitor on post-it notes. They had run out of the official telephone message pads and were waiting for the new stationery order to be delivered. She browsed the messages, not bothering to remove them. There was nothing requiring her urgent attention so she just put her notes in the out tray on her desk and walked back to the door. Before she could open it she heard a burs to of music coming from a cell phone. She realised it had to be Emma's, the ring tone was certainly unique. Emma picked it up and began speaking in hushed tones. Regina wanted to remind her that she wasn't supposed to take personal calls while at work, except in an emergency or during her breaks, but she heard her name mentioned. Curiosity got the better of her and she started to listen to the conversation.

"No, I don't think I'll be here long. Regina must think I'm an absolute idiot. This morning I spilt a hot drink over her desk. Yesterday I jammed the photocopier and smoke started to come out. She had to come over and switch it off so it didn't catch fire. It got so hot I couldn't remove the paper until it cooled down, and if she hadn't been there to warn me I would have tried and probably burnt my fingers. I don't know what I'm doing here…. Yes I know you think I'm meant to be here, that's it's good experience... She doesn't really need me here, she's so organised she could run the whole town single-handedly. A PA is supposed to have exams and things and what have I got?….That's sweet but… I really should get back to work now… I'll call you if I need a lift home."

There was an even longer pause, but Regina knew Emma hadn't hung up yet.

"What sort of a question is that? No August, I will not answer… Why? Because… look I'm not getting flustered because she's so hot. Well yes of course I think she is, I'm not blind. What do you want me to say?" Emma laughed. "I know I don't have to worry about mixed signals, Regina isn't that kind of boss. She'd never tolerate relationships with a member of staff, I think there was a memo about inter-office romances in the induction pack, so you see I'm not running away from her. I'd be quitting before she could want to fire me. That sort of thing looks bad on a résumé, you know. Seriously, I have to go. I have a ton of work to get through before tomorrow. Call me later… okay, bye."

Satisfied that Emma had hung up, Regina walked back to her chair to sit down. It had been a very interesting conversation. She waited until she heard Emma leave her desk to make another cup of coffee before sneaking back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina checked her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know whether she was making the right choice to wear the outfit. The red blouse, of course, suited her perfectly, hugging in at the waist and highlighting the red of her lipstick. Her skirt on the other hand, was the shortest she had ever worn or owned before.

She had a date. Kathryn had called her at lunchtime telling her about this amazing guy she had met and asking her to come on a double date with them. Apparently the guy had a single friend he could bring along. As the date was already set up, Regina wasn't given the chance to say no. Kathryn was going to pick her up and they would meet the guys at the Rabbit Hole for drinks first.

Regina brushed at her hair again, trying to get it perfect, as she glanced at the clock on the wall slowly counting down the minutes until Kathryn was due to arrive. When she heard the doorbell it was such a relief to forget about any extra fussing she had to do and just go to answer the door. She was surprised to find Emma waiting there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping we could talk."

Emma had stuffed her hands into her jean pockets and as she spoke she looked up at Regina. As she took in the mayor's appearance, her mouth opened slightly and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, you're going out aren't you?" She said, taking a step away from the front door.

Regina glanced down at her watch. "Not for another ten minutes. Would you like to come in?"

"Um, it can probably wait until tomorrow…"

"Is it about work?"

"Sort of."

"Then come inside and tell me. I'd rather know now." Regina stepped back to allow her to enter and closed the door behind her. "We can sit in here. My friend's picking me up but she's usually late."

Emma sat on the immaculately white sofa and looked around the room. Clearly being mayor paid well. She took a deep breath.

"I'm quitting." Then, in a rush of words, she continued before Regina could speak. "I clearly can't do the job and you're spending more time helping me than I am making your job easier. I just wanted to tell you away from the office and ask how much notice I have to give."

Eavesdropping on the telephone conversation had prepared Regina for this. The thought of having to advertise and begin re-training someone else irritated her. She would rather forget the whole idea of a PA. Still, Miss Swan had been learning what she was taught and it was nice to work with someone who liked her. Other than Kathryn, she didn't have any friends. She needed more time to come up with an idea.

"I wish you would reconsider. You're clearly very bright, I'm sure in time you'll…"

"No, it's not fair on you. You're already so busy with everything and it just wastes more of your time. I'll work my notice and head back to the city."

"Very well. Shall we say until the end of the month? That's a little under two weeks and it means you'll be paid the full months wages."

The doorbell rang before Emma could answer.

"That's Kathryn." Regina explained, standing up.

Emma walked with Regina to the door. "Enjoy your date."

Regina opened the door and shook her head at Kathryn's questioning look. She said goodbye to Emma and begged Kathryn to give her another five minutes to check her appearance before they left.

Kathryn's date was an accountant. He was handsome, a little arrogant and more than willing to talk about himself and his job. Regina felt a little sorry for her and tried to remember who he had been in the Enchanted Forest. Her blind date turned out to be Graham. Apparently Kathryn hadn't bothered to get the details from her date about his friend before arranging everything. Regina was relieved. Although she hadn't bothered rekindling her relationship with the ex-Huntsman once they arrived in Storybrooke, they worked together and she was comfortable spending the evening making polite conversation.

At the end of the night, Graham walked her home and thanked her for a lovely evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina waited for Emma to arrive at work. She had casually mentioned to Kathryn's date about how hard it was to find someone trained as a PA to work for her. He had laughed at the idea, telling her that PA's were just secretaries, like her clerks. Perhaps one of them could do the job?

Regina tried to explain that they didn't want the job. Even though they couldn't remember the Evil Queen they were still a little afraid of her as the mayor. Then he mentioned apprenticeships. How their trainee accountants worked part time and studied part time getting the experience and qualifications they needed as they went. Regina asked him for more information. It sounded like a way to get Emma to stay.

"I think I have a solution." Regina told her as she accepted her coffee. "You lack the confidence and experience to carry out all of the tasks I've been setting for you. I'm not used to having a PA, so I've been giving you a variety of tasks to see what you can do rather than getting you caught up on one thing at a time."

"You could hire someone who already knows all this stuff." Emma reminded her.

"Or, you could take a few long-distance courses and delegate some of the work to the clerks. Perhaps spend some time with them to see how they do things."

"I don't know…"

"If you're worried about the money for the courses, we could adjust your job title to apprentice PA. It might take some of the pressure off and the cost of the training course would be paid by the city. There are a few legal things, for example if you leave the job straight after finishing the course you have to pay the study fees back. Depending on how long you stay the repayments are reduced."

"Wow. You'd let me do that?"

"As I said, I think you would be intelligent enough to pass the courses. I was speaking to my friends date about it last night. His firm does it all the time."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course."

Emma went back to her desk with a smile on her face. It was a real opportunity. If she did this she could go back to the city and get any admin job she wanted. She would just be tied to the one job, one town, for a fixed amount of time. Slipping her cell phone from her handbag and holding it under the desk, she sent August a quick text message, asking him to call her that evening. She would discuss it with him and then make a decision.

The B&B was deserted when Emma arrived. She let herself in and went straight to her room, putting her phone on charge and waiting for August to call. When he did, he sounded happy for her and told her what a wonderful chance it was.

"Are you sure it's what you want?"

"What else am I qualified for? I have to give it a go, but…"

"But…?"

"I'll be stuck here for so long. What if I hate the job in six months or get bored? I'd have to repay the money….On the other hand, if I don't do it I'll have to leave Storybrooke."

"So?"

"I've made friends."

"Regina?"

"Pft. No, I'm just her secretary. I mean, I think she likes me, she's offering me this training after all. There's a girl at the B she works at the diner. We hang out. Maybe when you come and visit I could introduce you. I think you'd really like each other."

"I don't like small towns. Too many nosy people."

"Everyone here is really nice."

"So, have you made a decision? Staying or going?"

Emma looked around the room and then out of the window. It was dark and she could see the full moon clearly.

"Staying… for now."

On the other end of the line, August smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby had been watching Regina stare into her cup of coffee for half an hour. She was oblivious to everything, including the Sheriff who had also been staring at her since he arrived.

"Go and talk to her." Ruby told Grahame as she topped up his coffee.

He looked up at her as if surprised she had noticed what he was doing. "Thanks for the advice, but it's Regina."

"So?"

"She's the mayor."

"I heard you ended up on a double date with her the other night."

Grahame looked backed down at his coffee. "Mutual friends arranged it. I don't think she sees me that way."

"Sometimes it takes time for love to grow. Why not offer to be friends and see if you can't make her see you differently?"

"We do work well together."

"Go and ask her what's wrong. Talk to her." Ruby grabbed a clean cup from the shelf. "Here, take her a fresh coffee, hers will be cold by now."

Regina looked up when Grahame placed two cups on the table and slid into the chair opposite her. She smiled at him a little warily, hoping that he wasn't going to ask her on another date. While she liked him, a lot, she wasn't ready to date him. He reminded her too much of Daniel. A little rough around the edges, a good heart, and someone her mother would never approve of because he wasn't of royal blood. Then again, he had betrayed her when she needed him. He had broken his word and that was something she couldn't forget.

"Long day at the office?" He asked, nudging one of the cups towards her.

Regina suddenly realised that the coffee in her cup had gone cold and put it on the table. How long had she been sitting here lost in her thoughts?

"No more than usual." She answered, realising that she had paused too long.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"As Sheriff? No."

"As a… friend?"

The word caused Regina's shoulders to tense and she took a sip of her new coffee to give her time to think of a response.

"I'm a good listener." Grahame told her.

"Perhaps another time."

"Of course."

Regina stood up and put her coat on. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it. About talking another time. Today is just not a good day."

"I understand."

Regina quickly left the diner and headed home.

Ruby knocked on Emma's door and waited for her to open it. Emma had text her during her shift inviting her out for a few drinks.

"I'm guessing you have important news." Ruby said when Emma let her in.

"Yes, it's about work." Emma grabbed her coat from the back of the door. "Let's talk at the bar, though."

"Okay. Does it have anything to do with Regina moping about at the diner?"

"Regina, moping?"

"Well I overheard Grahame ask her if something was wrong at work but then Leroy yelled that he had been waiting to be served for ages and when I looked back she was leaving." Ruby confided as they went down the stairs.

"She's been busy lately. I think I'm causing her more work instead of helping."

"No way. She'd have fired you if you couldn't do the job."

"Actually, she offered to get me the proper training so I can do it. That's what I wanted to tell you. I told her I'd resign so she could find someone else and the next day she'd planned the whole thing."

"That's amazing. So you're staying?"

Emma nodded as they left the B&B. "I told her I'd have to think about it, but yes, I want to stay."

Excited, Ruby hugged her. "Then let's go celebrate."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina nervously sorted through the pile of paperwork on her desk, reshuffling them as she waited for Emma to arrive. She had struggled to sleep, not knowing what the younger woman planned to do. When Emma knocked on the door to bring in her coffee, Regina raised some of the papers to hide the fact she had gone to bite her bottom lip.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma paused as if expecting her to ask if she had made a decision but Regina didn't want to hear the answer if it was no. So Emma told her anyway.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday, about the job?"

"Yes." There was a little spark of hope in Regina's voice as she lowered the papers.

"Then I would like to accept."

"Excellent. I will make arrangements for the courses and speak to the clerks about allowing you to shadow them as they work."

"Do I need to sign a new contract?" Emma reached up with her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"I will check with HR."

"Okay. Is there anything else you need this morning?"

"No, you can finish any work left over from yesterday and just answer the telephone. If anyone calls tell them I am in a meeting and take their name and number."

"Sure."

Emma walked back outside to her desk and took a large gulp of her drink. She had done it. She had told Regina she was staying and committed herself to the job. It was a strange feeling, knowing that she didn't have to leave. Ever since she was a child she had moved from place to place never sure how long she would be there for and she had taken the habit into her adult life. Now she was breaking that cycle.

Regina, meanwhile, sat in her office with her coffee abandoned on her desk. Emma was staying. She was a little surprised at just how happy it made her feel and told herself that it was just nice to have company at work. Someone to talk to when she became tired of being alone in her office for hours and hours. Kathryn didn't understand what her work life was like, but Emma would. Her mind recalled how Emma had looked as she told her she was staying. The light had been captured in her blonde curls and her eyes had looked directly at Regina when she spoke.

_Get a grip_, Regina told herself as her hands trembled and she began to suspect exactly why she was reacting this way.

No, it wasn't possible. She shook her head in denial. She was attracted to men. Daniel proved that. Grahame proved that.

Her eyes wandered to the door, knowing Emma was sitting on the other side.

_Damn_, she had to get herself under control. She worked with the woman. This was no way to behave. They had to have a completely professional relationship.

Regina forced herself to pick up her pen and start signing the forms on the desk in front of her. She wasn't concentrating on what she was signing. Halfway through she paused to take a sip of her coffee and frowned as she realised that it was already cold. She looked up at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see two hours had passed. Emma hadn't interrupted her to see if she wanted another drink, which meant she was busy with her own work, and probably hadn't thought about it. Regina dropped the cold coffee in the bin and went to the door. Perhaps she should take a break and offer to make Emma a drink.

As she opened her door she heard Emma talking to Grahame. The Sheriff was asking Emma how she was settling into the town and inviting her to join him at the Rabbit Hole for a drink so that they could get to know each other.

"Do you play darts Miss Swan?"

"Call me Emma, Sheriff."

"Emma." He acknowledged with a tilt of his head. "And you must call me Grahame."

"Does the Rabbit Hole have a pool table?"

"Yes it does. Are you any good?"

"I know the rules better than for darts."

Regina frowned at the idea they were flirting. Grahame was supposed to be chasing after _her_. Time to make her entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sheriff, how lovely to see you here. I hope nothing is wrong."

Graham looked over and smiled at her, instantly walking away from Emma. "Madame Mayor, I just came to see if you'd given any more thought to my request for a deputy Sheriff."

"I'm not sure that Storybrooke needs a deputy. The money is better off spent on tidying up the street litter and saving enough money to repair the clock tower."

"Be that as it may, I really feel…"

"Why don't we continue this discussion in my office." Regina told him, conscious that he could argue the point for quite some time.

"Would you like some drinks for your meeting?" Emma asked. "I meant to ask if you were thirsty before the Sheriff turned up."

"Coffee, thank you." Graham told her.

"I'll have the same."

Emma nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Graham followed Regina into her office and sat down. She closed the door behind him and watched him as she returned to her desk.

"She seems nice." Graham commented, relaxing back into the chair.

"She is. Now about this deputy business…" Regina said as she sat down, moving some papers across her desk so that she could see him more clearly.

"Oh that, it was just an excuse to see if you were avoiding me. You said we could talk, so here I am."

Regina frowned at him, but Graham just kept smiling at her as though he didn't believe she would really be cross with him for the deception.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm taking my lunch break early."

"Graham…"

He sat forward in the chair and began to speak more eagerly, holding his hands out to emphasise his words.

"Look, I know you want to keep things professional between us, but I think we…"

Emma knocked on the door before entering with the coffees on a tray. "Sorry Sheriff, I wasn't sure if you took milk or sugar so I put some milk in the third cup and there's some sugar in the bowl."

"That's wonderful, thank you."

Emma put the tray down on Regina's desk, realising that they were having a private conversation. "I'll leave this here and collect it later."

She quietly shut the door behind her, wishing that she could hear what they were saying. Graham had looked at though he was in the middle of an intense discussion when she walked in, though Regina's face remained calm. She didn't think they were still talking about deputy sheriffs.

Regina counted to three once Emma had left. She hoped Graham would have forgotten his train of thought. No such luck.

"I'm attracted to you." Graham told her. "I understand if you want to just be friends and I'm okay with that. Just don't shut me out, please. We've worked so well together, for as long as I remember. That has to count for something."

"It does, you are right. I just don't want to complicate our working relationship, but if you think being friends won't do that…"

"It won't, I promise."

"Then perhaps we could meet for coffee tomorrow. After the meeting."

"Do I have to book it through Emma?" He asked her smiling.

"No, I always keeps a few hours free after the meeting to catch up on my work here."

Graham stood up. "Until tomorrow then."

"Yes."

He put his hand on the door but Regina called his name before he could turn the handle.

"Oh, and Graham?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"I do hope you're not planning on a romantic entanglement with my new assistant. I would hate for anything to get in the way of your working together in the future."

"I only plan on being friends with the young lady. It isn't often we get a new face in town to challenge me at a game of darts."

"Be sure that is all it is."

"If you were any other woman Regina, I might accuse you of being jealous."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the comment and Graham left without another word. A few moments later and Emma knocked on the door, indicating that she would take Graham's coffee cup away. She knew Regina hated the mess on her desk of an empty cup and she hoped she might mention what Graham had wanted. She didn't.

When Emma returned to her desk she saw Graham hovering by the front doors, looking in her direction. She walked over to him and smiled.

"So are we on for a game of pool, Emma?"

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Of course. I'll find someone and we can play doubles. What time?"

"I'll have to see what time she finishes work. Meet at the bar at sevenish?"

Graham nodded and fished his car keys from his pocket. "I'll see you then."


	9. Chapter 9

Regina overheard their conversation. She fumed, unable to believe that Graham had made plans with Emma so soon. If he thought she would agree to go with him to the bar as his friend he was totally mistaken.

When Emma tried to ask her later that afternoon if she wanted another drink, Regina snapped at her and then returned to her paperwork annoyed with herself. She found it so hard controlling her emotions and even harder to apologise after. So she hid out in her office, waiting for Emma to leave before exiting her office and heading straight home. She would try to unwind with some gentle music and a lot of her special apple cider. By tomorrow she might be able to figure out a way to make it up to Emma.

Kathryn rang just as she arrived home and invited her out for drinks.

"Just us girls this time." She promised.

"It's been a long day. How about tomorrow?" Regina suggested, slipping off her shoes and dropping her handbag on a small table.

"It'll help you relax. You can tell me what's wrong."

That was the last thing Regina wanted to do. She knew Kathryn wouldn't understand. Even she didn't completely understand what she was thinking or feeling. Now that she knew Emma and Graham were meeting at the Rabbit Hole she didn't want to risk Kathryn suggesting they go there in case she saw them. It would be too awkward.

"I don't feel up to going out." Regina shifted the phone to her other ear as she looked in the fridge, trying to decide what to cook. "Why don't you come over and I'll make us some dinner. I'll even set a bottle of your favourite wine in some ice."

It didn't take long for Kathryn to agree.

The Rabbit Hole wasn't the worst bar she had ever been in. In fact, mused Emma, it was definitely one of the quieter ones. The crowd was mixed, some casual drinkers with their friends, some rougher groups trying to relax after a hard day at work. She stood with Ruby at the bar, waiting for their drinks, and took another look around.

"Pool table is over there." Ruby told her, pointing past the crowd. "I think I see the Sheriff."

They paid for their drinks and wandered over. Emma was surprised to see that Graham had brought Mary Margaret along. The quiet school teacher didn't seem the type to hang out in bars like this, and from the way her eyes were wandering to the table of drunken laughter Emma realised that she probably didn't. Ruby was glad to see her, they were good friends, and she instantly offered to pair up with her against Graham and Emma.

"Why not?" Graham answered good-naturedly.

He began handing out the cues and Emma showed Mary Margaret what the cube of chalk was for. Ruby lined up the first shot, neatly potting the first ball and the game was on.

After an hour, they had switched partners twice and Emma had won two of the three games. Mary Margaret apologised, but Emma told her not to worry.

"It's the first time I've played." She explained.

"That's okay, it takes a while to get used to holding the cue. At least you didn't hit any of the balls over the table. I did my first game, and it bounced off my date's foot. He was not impressed."

Mary Margaret laughed. "I'll have to get Ruby to come back with me and help me practice."

"Right, enough pool, time to just drink." Ruby interrupted.

Emma shook her head. "I've had one drink for every game we played, I'm fine."

"Soda for me." Mary Margaret agreed.

Ruby looked expectantly at Graham, tilting her head to one side and challenging him with a look. "What about you?"

He chuckled glanced at his watch. "Why not. One more for the road, as they say."

Ruby laced her arm through his and led him to the bar. Emma and Mary Margaret trailed reluctantly behind. Away from the pool table, the teacher opened up a little, telling Emma about her latest class project. Emma tried to look interested, but the conversation Ruby was having with Graham looked a lot more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina laughed as she poured the last few drops of wine from the bottle into Kathryn's glass. The dirty plates were stacked up in the kitchen awhile the two women sat on the sofa discussing their disastrous double date. Regina liked the way Kathryn helped her to relax and feel the way she used to when she was around Daniel. Although there was no romantic chemistry between them, there was a strong bond of friendship. Goodness only knew how many times she had done or said something to Kathryn and waited for her to walk away. But every time Kathryn had come back, forgiven her and carried on as though she had completely forgotten whatever the problem had been. Regina was really trying to make more of an effort to be a better friend in return. That was why she had agreed to the double date in the first place and why she was still talking about it this evening.

"I really thought Graham was nice." Kathryn told her. "And you already know his strengths and faults from working with him."

Regina looked down at the glass of cider in her cupped hands. "That's just the problem. We work together. Anything that happens between us will just make it awkward."

"How? He really seems to like you."

"Don't."

"What?"

"He's already tried asking me out again. For now he's agreed to just be friends, which is better than dating."

"What are you so afraid of? So what if you date and fall out? You're not the type to reveal all your deep dark secrets to someone that easily. Look at us, I still don't know about most of your life but we're great friends. I doubt Graham would be the type to make things awkward at work if it doesn't work out and maybe you could just go back to being friends."

"I'm just not attracted to him." Regina tipped her head back slightly and finished her drink in one go.

"Is that it? Or is there more you aren't telling me? Sometimes you have to date a guy a couple of times to get to know him. The quiet ones take a while to open up and you don't want to miss Mr Right."

Regina took Kathryn's empty glass from her and placed it on the table. "As you pointed out, there are many things you don't know about me. My past is complicated, but when I meet the right person, if I ever meet them, I'll let you know and we can discuss dating tips."

"Then I'll have to set you up on more blind dates. Or we could go to the Rabbit Hole and see who we can pick up there?"

"Why not suggest internet dating?" Regina joked.

"Where do you think I met my accountant?" Kathryn countered. "I'm sure if you just give it a chance…"

"No. Definitely not."

"I can help you set up a profile…" She knew the words were a mistake as she spoke them, but the wine had made her careless.

When Regina made up her mind about something, it took a lot for her to change it. Kathryn was used to months of begging for her to consider the simplest things. She had since learnt to suggest things in small doses, as though Regina needed time to think things through. Kathyrn herself never rushed into anything, but Regina wanted to look at everything from as many angles as possible, just in case.

"It's getting late." Regina interrupted her.

Kathryn glanced at the clock. "Really?"

"I have an early meeting in the morning."

Used to Regina's abrupt nature, Kathryn simply stood up and went to collect her coat.

"We'll go out again soon." Regina promised, by way of an apology.

Kathryn hugged her, to let her know that she understood. "If you don't want to date, I won't push you, but I'm your friend so I just want you to be happy."

Regina smiled. "I am."

She watched Kathryn leave, then went to finish off the bottle of cider.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma rolled out of bed when the alarm clock woke her and struggled to get dressed as her head felt like a bag with a bunch of rocks rolling around inside it. She lacked the necessary co-ordination to put her legs through her trousers and only realised that her t-shirt was inside-out when she saw the label in the bathroom mirror reflection. Removing it and deciding to get dressed when she was a little more awake, Emma reached down the side of her bed for the hairbrush she had dropped.

When someone knocked on her door, she assumed it would be Ruby.

"You'll have to go ahead without me. I'll meet you at the diner." Emma called out to her, furiously brushing at her hair.

"Miss Swan, it's me." Regina's voice came through the door.

In her shock, Emma went to open the door without a thought for her appearance. Regina blushed and averted her gaze to the doorframe.

"Oh my God!" Emma looked down at what she was and wasn't wearing, then grabbed her jacket from the back of the door, quickly putting it on.

Regina slid her eyes back over to Emma and allowed herself to smile slightly. "Good morning."

"Morning."

Emma was puzzled. Was she supposed to be starting work early today? Had she done something wrong at the office yesterday? She could not believe that she had just opened her front door to her boss while she was still in her underwear.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked when Regina didn't say anything further.

"I thought I could buy you a coffee to apologise for the way I acted yesterday." Regina explained as she nodded and stepped through the doorway, holding up two takeaway coffees from the diner.

Her eyes scanned the room, from the clothes tangled up on the floor to the unmade bed and quickly looked back at Emma. She suddenly felt silly. What sort of boss invaded their secretary's privacy? She was being nosy, looking at where Emma lived and there was no excuse. If someone had done the same thing to her… well, they would be facing the Queen's wrath.

"You didn't have to…" Emma started to say.

Regina quickly passed her the coffee and stepped back. "It's just a coffee. I shouldn't have come here, but I didn't want you to pick up a coffee on your way in once I'd brought it… I'll see you at the office."

Then she turned and left, leaving Emma holding the hot, white cup and wondering what had just happened.

Tom from the accounts team was waiting at Emma's desk when she arrived. He was in his early thirties, with short brown hair and wearing a blue striped shirt.

"We've got a new spreadsheet system, just upgraded the software. The mayor said you'd want to learn how it works and to start training you on it today." He explained, adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

"Okay, I'll just check if she needs anything first." Emma told him, tucking her handbag under her desk.

"No need, she said she had a conference call and we should use my office. I've got the system set up and some work you can practice on. Have you used spreadsheets before? If not, don't worry, they're not difficult once you get started."

Emma followed him towards the accounts department, trying to remember Regina's diary and who the conference call was with. There might have been something she was supposed to give Regina …

"Just grab a spare chair from Terry's desk. He's not in today." Tom continued speaking as they entered his office, pointing to an empty chair.

Emma automatically did as he asked and brought it over. Then she sat down for the longest set of instructions ever given for what should have been a simple spreadsheet system. As far as Emma could see, the only difference between this and the previous version was one button. It was a button she would never need to use.

Still, Tom made her run through the some practice spreadsheets and gave her a few interesting shortcut commands to use. By the time everyone else began packing up for lunch, she was thanking him and trying to make a quick escape.

Regina's office was empty when Emma checked. She left a post-it note on her computer screen to say she'd gone for lunch and went to find Ruby.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina took a deep breath, focusing on the smell of her coffee. It was early in the morning and the diner was nearly empty. They were in a corner booth with the nearest people at least two tables away and unable to hear their conversation.

"I'm an idiot." She told Kathryn without looking up.

"What happened?"

"I did something completely inappropriate and brought… a member of the staff a coffee." She finished the sentence after a pause, stopping herself from revealing Emma's name.

"That sounds very nice of you."

"First thing in the morning. To their home address." Regina stirred the cup with the spoon, even though she hadn't added any milk or sugar.

"Oh."

"Precisely. I don't know what made me do it. They were talking to Graham yesterday, making plans to go out to the Rabbit Hole and I overheard. In the afternoon I turned into the boss from hell and this morning … the coffee." Regina lifted the spoon from the cup.

"Male or female? And were you jealous that they were spending time with Graham because you like him or them?"

"What?"

The spoon dropped to the table as Regina finally looked up at her friend. The waitress passed by, still serving breakfast to the other diners.

"If female, were you checking to see if Graham had stayed the night? Or are you attracted to this person and don't like the idea that Graham, who likes you, might become friends and make it harder for you to date them?"

"I don't know." Regina put her head in her hands, her voice becoming muffled. "It's been so long since I liked anyone that way that I've forgotten what it's supposed to feel like."

"Regina, you've just skipped out on work for the first time since I've known you because you wanted to get a coffee and talk to me about it. Clearly your feelings about this are strong."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Kathryn just smiled at her. "It sounds like you already know the answer."

The movements of the other diners passed by in a blur after Kathryn had left. Graham found Regina still sitting in the corner booth, a full cup of cold coffee on the table in front of her.

"You weren't at the meeting this morning." He said as he sat down opposite her, signalling to the waitress to bring over two coffees.

"I'm allowed to miss a meeting." Regina told him.

"You never miss them. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I thought we were going to try and be friends. You agreed to meet me and here you are, so….?"

"I had an emergency at home. I had to call the plumber to fix a leak and I was so busy cleaning it up that I forgot to ring and send my apologies to the meeting. What did I miss?"

Graham raised an eyebrow. "That's work talk. I was hoping we could talk like friends. Get to know each other a little better."

"What do you want to know?"

The question took Graham by surprise and he had to think for a minute. He didn't want to ask anything too personal but he wanted her to know he was taking it seriously. In the end he gave up.

"What do you like to do in your spare time? Bowling? Reading?"

Regina laughed. "Can you see me bowling?"

"Well, ice skating then. Or tennis?"

"I like gardening."

"Okay." Graham took a sip of his coffee.

"What about you?"

"Hiking in the woods, playing darts… You should come to the Rabbit Hole some time and watch. They have a tournament every couple of months and there's a pool table. If you don't know how to play I could teach you."

Regina wanted to ask if that would interfere with his dates with Emma, but she didn't want him to think she was jealous.

"Don't you have a dartboard down at the station?" She asked. "Perhaps one lunchtime…"

"An excellent idea. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check my diary."

Graham finished his coffee and pushed the cup away. "I'll call you later then. I have to get back to work."

He walked away, hoping that he wouldn't have to arrest anyone between now and tomorrow lunchtime. He didn't think Regina would agree to play if there was anyone in the cells to watch them.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I will try to make the chapters longer, I never really know where I should stop & start them, so sometimes they can be short. I want to post as often as I can (when I remember to log on with my email address and not my username – I wasted ages yesterday before I figured out why it wouldn't let me in, I blame lack of sleep). ****I tend to flit between stories when I'm writing, unless I get caught up in one. Sometimes I'll only write part of a chapter of one story then part of a chapter of another before coming back to finish it or part-finish it. ****As to the "first day", I may put that in flashbacks later if it fits with the story, or they may just discuss it. Writing without a plan. Yay, just realised how to add the lines between different sections of a chapter (I really should look around the site instructions). :)**

* * *

"Lunch time!" Ruby greeted Emma as she walked into the diner. "What can I get you?"

"You'll have to choose for me. My brain abandoned me hours ago."

Emma sat down at the counter, watching as Ruby handed out cups coffee to the other customers.

"Bad day?" Ruby asked her, passing a menu over the counter. "Or are you just tired after last night?"

"Not really, and no. I'd have to drink a lot more than that to feel frazzled this morning. Tom's been showing me spreadsheets all morning on the computer."

Emma didn't see Regina still sitting in her booth, the tall backs obscuring her view so she chattered away to Ruby.

"Thrilling." Ruby leant over to point out the lunch selection, then turned to Leroy who was sitting next to Emma. "Here's your ketchup."

Leroy nodded his thanks and Ruby turned back to Emma. "Maybe you should come and work here. No computers, but you need to use your brain to remember all the orders."

"Tempting." Emma told her. "But Granny scares me. The way she yells at you to get the orders and get back to work instead of socialising…."

Ruby laughed. "She's not as much of a dragon as the mayor. I hear she made someone cry once for daring to interrupt her during a town council meeting. At least with Granny I know at the end of the day she loves me, and even if I find her completely suffocating at times it's because she wants what is best for me."

"Must be nice to have someone like that."

Emma thought of August. He was in and out of her life trying to help her, but his presence wasn't consistent and it was always when he wanted to show up. She appreciated his help, but it wasn't like having a family. Or real friends.

"Hey, I'm getting old myself. I know that as much as I hate it now, I'll be glad she's been here for me in a couple more years. For now though, I'm enjoying being young and getting to moan about her. She knows I love her and she seems to enjoy moaning about me to her friends."

"Well, Regina really isn't that bad. I guess because she's more our age than Granny she's a little more patient when I make mistakes."

Ruby looked at her as though she couldn't believe it.

"Whatever. Are you ready to order yet? You're using up a lot of your lunch break just sitting there."

Emma glanced down at the menu. "Just a sandwich then. If you think I've got time?"

"I'll tell her it's a takeaway for the mayors office." Ruby laughed and went towards the kitchen to place the order with Granny.

"I'd order one for Regina if I knew whether she'd be in this afternoon."

Ruby's eyes flicked towards the end booth, suddenly remembering her earlier customer, but it was now empty. Smiling in relief, she carried on.

* * *

Emma carried her lunch over to her desk and sat down. She pushed the keyboard out of her way and unwrapped the sandwich. It was too quiet. She looked around and noticed that Regina's door was slightly ajar. Abandoning her sandwich she walked over and lightly knocked. There was no answer, so she pushed the door open and poked her head around to see if Regina was there.

"Oh my…" Emma couldn't finish the sentence as she gaped at the mayor.

Regina was sitting in her chair, slipping her feet into a pair of tights. The buttons on her low cut shirt were straining as she leant forwards to pull the tights up past her ankles. It gave Emma a view of more flesh than she could handle. She tried to look away but her eyes were too busy trying to take it all in, tracing along the mayors soft curves and her dark underwear as though she could memorise it in those seconds.

Regina looked up as she spoke. There was a look of surprise, then embarrassment as she realised where Emma was looking. She quickly sat up and straightened her shirt.

Emma finally snapped out of her daze, long enough to apologise.

"I'm so sorry."

Emma quickly tried to back out of the room, but Regina called out to her.

"Can I have a word with you Miss Swan? In private."

Reluctantly, Emma returned. She closed the door and hovered in the doorway as though afraid to step closer to Regina. Perhaps if she had known how similarly Regina's mind was reeling to hers, she would have felt a little better. Regina had given up on the tights and they sat in a little ball on her desk. Emma glanced at them and back to Regina.

"I knocked, but…"

"It's all right Miss Swan. It was my fault, I should have gone to the restroom to change my tights, but I thought everyone was at lunch so I took a chance to save time. I'm embarrassed but I'll get over it."

She picked up a pen on her desk, to give her nervous hands something to distract them.

"In a way it makes us even." Emma tried to joke.

Regina frowned. "I'd prefer it if that remains between us."

"Of course."

"This is an office and when two people work together it's important to remember how easily rumours can get out of control."

"I won't tell anyone." Emma promised.

"Good. Thank you."

The pen flew out of Regina's hand's as she loosened her grip on it and Emma noticed that Regina still looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, you can go back to work now." Regina told her, standing up.

She looked down at the pen, deciding not to pick it up until Emma had gone. When she realised Emma was still there, Regina looked around for another excuse to remain standing.

"I need more envelopes." Regina explained, walking past her and opening the stationery cupboard.

Emma followed her inside, a thoughtful look on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina turned around in front of the shelves as she realised the door had taken longer to close than usual.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

"I'm your PA. I'm supposed to get the envelopes if you need them." Emma reminded her, hands on her hips and feet apart as though she was balancing herself for a fight.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking over here. It's not like I expect you to run around after me like some kind of servant."

"What _do _you expect of me?"

"What?"

Emma stepped towards Regina smiling nervously, as Regina realised that she was backed up against the shelves and couldn't move away. Regina raised her arms defensively, but Emma gently pushed them down. She gazed up into Regina's eyes. Suddenly one hand was on Regina's arm and the other was moving up to touch her cheek.

"I need to know if I'm going crazy or if you like me the way I like you." She whispered.

"I'm attracted to you of course, who wouldn't be? You're young and gorgeous, but…" Regina stuttered, wishing she could find the words to make Emma stop.

She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know what to do. It was one thing to dangle Graham on a string, forcing him to do what she wanted because he was attracted to her. It was another to have someone like Emma, someone so independent, to want her.

"No buts, I want the truth. It's been driving me mad, seeing you and watching the way you look at me but not daring to say anything."

"I don't think it's appropriate. We work together, and I'm so much older than you…"

"Is that all? You don't look old to me, you look…"

"Listen, you don't know anything about me. I have a past."

"Who doesn't? You're the mayor, a model of good behaviour for the whole of Storybrooke. I trust my instincts."

Regina closed her eyes, resting her head against a box behind her. "You don't understand!"

The next thing she knew Emma was kissing her. She kept her eyes closed to focus on the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds. Then Emma pulled away and Regina looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that." Emma told her. "Even if you don't want me to do it again …"

Regina grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close and kissed Emma so fiercely she had to move her feet to keep her balance. She spun them around and pushed her roughly into the shelves. Emma's hands moved across Regina's back and down to where her shirt met her skirt. As Emma's hands moved under the shirt and against her skin, Regina regained control of her actions. She pulled away and brought a hand up to her head, running her fingers through her short hair.

"What am I doing?" Regina spoke as if to herself, instead of Emma.

"So you don't want me?" Emma asked, looking hurt.

"Miss Swan you're my PA. This is inappropriate."

"It didn't feel inappropriate. It felt nice."

"You don't understand."

Regina backed herself into the door, reaching behind her for the handle and struggling to locate what she couldn't see. She couldn't take her eyes from Emma. She wasn't sure if it was because she was scared that Emma was going to kiss her again or if she was scared that Emma would turn away from her.

"Aren't you attracted to me?" Emma asked.

"I…"

"Regina when I look at you, I feel… something that I haven't felt with someone else in a very long time."

"What about Graham?"

"The Sheriff?"

"Yes. You went out with him last night."

"Sure. I invited Ruby to come along and he brought Mary Margaret. We played pool and drank and hung out. He seems like a nice guy, we could probably be friends." Emma pushed her hands into her pockets. "So you were listening to our conversation yesterday."

"I didn't want to interrupt if he was going to ask you out."

"Wait. Were you jealous?"

Regina took a deep breath. "No."

Emma smiled. "You were!"

Regina looked at the smile and began to mirror it, before realising what she was doing and shaking her head. "Stop that. We can't do this."

"But you want to."

"Emma…"

"You're curious. If you leave now, you're not going to stop thinking about it, wondering about it."

"It was just a kiss. It happens."

"Two kisses, actually. And nearly more." Emma took a tentative step forwards. "Besides, we're both adults."

"Who work together."

"Yeah but, think how much fun that could be…."

Suddenly Emma was in front of Regina, not touching her but close enough to speed up Regina's heartbeat. Regina surrendered to the moment, her hands reaching out to touch Emma's arms as though she couldn't believe what she was doing.

"No. If we… if we do _this_… no-one can know. We have to remain professional in the office at all times."

Emma stood still, allowing her to take the lead, wanting her to feel comfortable so that she would keep moving her hands up her arms and towards their logical conclusion. "Okay."

"We can have one date. To see if there is anything more than just…"

"The physical attraction?"

Emma couldn't help but finish her sentence. Regina's hands were at her shoulders. She nodded. Emma leant towards her and Regina met her halfway. They kissed, Regina wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, until they heard voices from outside. Reluctantly they broke apart.

"Lunch time must be over." Regina told her.

Emma looked around and grabbed a box of envelopes from the nearest shelf. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Regina took the box in one hand and reached out with the other to wipe smeared lipstick from the side of Emma's face.

"We'll see." She told her with a grin before turning around and opening the door.


	15. Chapter 15

One by one people left the town hall until finally, Regina was the only one left. The night guard took up his usual patrol whistling as he walked towards the camera monitors. Regina sat at her desk, holding her cell phone in her hands and staring at the text message she had typed nearly an hour before. She couldn't bring herself to send it. Soon it would be too late.

**Emma, would you like to come for a drink at my house? 7pm.**

Her first draft had been an invitation to dinner, but her stomach was knotted and she couldn't face the idea of food. The screen blacked out again, having been idle too long. Regina quickly pressed a button and the words lit back up. The word 'send' seemed to grow on the screen, obscuring her view of the text.

She pressed send.

Her eyes flicked up to the clock on the wall and she swore. It was 6.15pm already. She shot up from the chair, grabbed her coat and she ran towards the parking lot. As she got into her car she took a deep breath. She wanted to look as though she was trying too hard to impress Emma but she had to change her clothes. Was there any wine in the house? Oh God, what did Emma like to drink?

She stopped at the store on the way home, selecting a range of alcoholic beverages, ignoring the looks from the other customers and glaring at the till when she was asked if she was having a party.

It was a little after 6.40pm when she arrived home. She left the alcohol on the kitchen side, kicked off her shoes and took the stairs two at a time. There would be no time to wash her hair, she would just have to brush it and put some product in it. Which clothes? Nothing too serious, but she didn't have casual clothes. How much was too much skin to show for a first date?

"Arrgh!"

Regina rushed around like a mini tornado until there were dresses and skirts flung across her bed haphazardly. She was never usually this untidy but there was no time to re-hang them all.

By 6.55pm she was sitting downstairs on the sofa, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. Their hypnotic swaying soothed her tension away and her mind wandered back to the stationery cupboard where Emma's lips had been pressed against hers. She took a sip from the wine glass in her hand and glanced up at the clock. There was still plenty of time. Emma might not see the text message straight away, and she might be running late. Regina felt so nervous that she didn't know what to do while she waited so she just sat in the same spot.

By 7.15pm she had finished her glass of wine and was considering starting on her cider.

At 7.30pm she threw the glass into the fireplace where it smashed into tiny pieces and the alcohol hissed in anger as it reacted with the flames.

She stormed out to the kitchen, picking up her handbag and took out her cell phone. She was ready to send a snarling text to Emma, demanding an explanation for her being late. Then she saw the text message symbol at the top of the screen. Of course Emma would text back! She had probably sent an explanation for the delay, preferring that to ringing. Regina was more used to the telephone than texting, but Emma had grown up with this technology so it was less alien to her.

Biting her lip she opened the text message. Received at 6.20pm. Her eyes picked out the word '**sorry**'.

Her vision blurred as she read the text in full.

**Hi, I already made plans with Ruby for tonight, sorry. We're going to the Rabbit Hole if you want to join us? E.**

Impossible. Go to that bar in front of everyone? Hang around waiting for attention from Emma while she was busy with her friends? Regina had seen Ruby at the diner, knew the girl of course, but she couldn't imagine keeping up a conversation with her. They had a past, even if she didn't remember it. No. She would just have to re-arrange with Emma. She mustn't over-react.

Regina couldn't bring herself to send another text message tonight. She could ask Emma out tomorrow. At work, face-to-face. If Emma found another excuse to avoid a date then she would know that the girl wasn't really interested in her.

Her stomach clenched at the thought. It had seemed like such a ridiculous idea at first. Dating Emma. She wanted to laugh but her lip trembled.

Without thinking she took out another glass from the cupboard, pouring herself a drink of cider.

That's what she would do. Tonight she would relax and allow herself time to think. She needed to be sure what she wanted. She didn't want to make a fool of herself over someone she barely knew.

God, it was a relief to have someone like that around though. At times she wanted to scream to everyone that yes she was the Evil Queen and yes they were all stuck in this place because of her. She wanted to tell them how much she hated them and their perfect lives. How even though she was supposed to get what she wanted they still managed to screw things up and be happier than her. She didn't understand why she didn't want Graham. He wanted her and he had made that quite clear. He was young, good-looking and had an accent that should have made her want to melt upon hearing it. Not that he was Daniel, but….

The cider bottle was half-empty. She couldn't have started a full bottle.

Emma. Her thoughts took a sharp turn back to the blonde. She was so young and they were from different worlds, quite literally. What could attract someone like Emma to her? Was it her power as mayor? Is that what Emma wanted, craved? Was she only pretending to like women because Regina held all the power in the town?

Slowly as she slid into a spiral of doubt, Regina stopped looking at how much she was drinking. It didn't matter. She could handle the cider. In the morning she would wake up and feel better. Her head would be clear and she would once again know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for the advice, amendments made to the earlier chapters for cell phones etc. I hope I found them all, if not let me know because I don't usually re-read what I've written unless I'm trying to remember a particular detail (for example, how long Emma has been in Storybrooke). Enjoy. **

* * *

Emma was sitting at the bar with Ruby, talking quietly, two empty glasses in front of them. There was music playing over the speakers but they were far enough away that they could hear each other easily. Emma had dressed casually, wearing her jeans with the first clean top she had found in her room, while Ruby opted for an outfit showing more skin.

"An evening top for a casual drink?" Emma asked as their conversation slowed after an hour or so.

Ruby shrugged. "There's nothing else in the town to dress up for and I wanted to wear my new top. Someday a guy will walk in, see me standing out from the crowd in a fabulous outfit and buy me a drink."

Graham came over to join them. He ignored the bar stools, apparently preferring to stand up holding his drink and looking down at them. "Please don't tell me you believe in that Prince Charming nonsense? It's too much pressure for us poor, ordinary guys to handle."

Emma laughed at him, but Ruby turned her head away.

"This is a private girls night out." She told him.

Emma checked her cell for the fourth time that evening. Regina still hadn't text her back. She hoped the mayor wasn't taking her reply for an outright rejection. Maybe she would show up at the bar for a drink?

"Waiting for a call?" Graham leant over and looked at her screen.

"No, just checking the time. I don't want to be out too late, it's a work day tomorrow."

"Why not use the clock over the bar?" He smirked.

"Duh!" Ruby interjected. "It's the digital age, if you have a phone you use it to check the time. Clocks are soooo old-school. For example, when was the last time you saw someone look at their watch to check the time?"

Graham laughed. "Will you let me buy you a drink to apologise?"

Ruby put a consoling hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "Of course, but then you have to go. It's still a girls night and you are _definitely _not a girl."

Emma raised an eyebrow. She hadn't realised how much Ruby had been drinking. It was supposed to be a relaxing evening; she wasn't looking forward to helping her walk home if she couldn't even walk straight.

"Maybe we've had enough. We should go." Emma suggested.

Ruby looked outraged. "It's only…" She peered around, looking for someway to tell the time, and squinted at the clock behind the bar. "Well, the hands are still there, I can tell. There's pointing straight in that direction and that means it's still early."

Graham looked worried. "Perhaps you should head home. I'll buy you a drink next time."

"What?"

"As the Sheriff, I don't want you getting in trouble. Would you like me to escort you back to the B&B?"

Emma stood up and put a hand under Ruby's elbow to help her up. "No thanks. We'll manage."

She got Ruby steady on her feet, but when she turned back to look at Graham he was staring away from them. With Ruby tottering beside her, she tried to get past Graham, but whatever he was looking at had him spellbound and he didn't move. Emma looked over his shoulder and stopped.

When had Regina arrived?

The mayor swept through the Rabbit Hole ignoring everyone. She was wearing a little black dress which looked as though it was moulded to her skin and sharply spiked heels almost as high as Ruby's.

Emma gulped as Regina's eyes connected with hers and she altered her course to head in her direction. Her body seems to sway in time with the music, her movements almost sensual as she made all eyes in the bar follow her.

Graham's face developed a soppy grin as he assumed Regina was coming towards him. His face fell as she stepped around him, looking up and down at the way Emma was holding Ruby, and their clothes.

"Hello madam mayor." Ruby tried to wave.

"Ruby. Emma." Regina nodded.

"You look…" Emma was lost for words.

She knew the ones she wanted to use, but there suddenly seemed so many of them.

"You look _wow_." Ruby finished for her.

Regina smiled, but there was a glazed look in her eyes that suggested she wasn't completely aware of everything. Emma bit her tongue to stop herself from asking if the mayor was drunk. She seemed to be functioning a lot better than Ruby, so perhaps it wasn't her problem.

Graham tried to put a hand on Regina's arm, but she shrugged it off. He stood there, watching them as though waiting to hear what she wanted and readying himself to do whatever it was.

"Sheriff, would you mind taking Ruby home for me. She looks a little too drunk for Emma to manage on her own."

"He did offer, but I think we can manage." Emma told her.

"Sheriff."

It was just one word, but Graham had already stepped forward and taken Ruby's arm from Emma before she could object.

"Come along Ruby, we'll see if we can't get you home without Granny finding out. Do you have your key?"

Emma listened to the quieting voices as they left. Regina turned around suddenly, glaring at everyone who was watching them, making them realise that they had other, more interesting, things to do than look at her. As she turned back to Emma she smiled.

"You invited me out for drinks. Here I am."

"We were just leaving…" Emma began.

She remembered how she had been checking her cell for Regina's reply all evening and her eyes returned to Regina's dress. If she walked away now, would Regina ever wear it again? It was so different from her work clothes. What sort of underwear would fit under a dress like that without leaving tell-tale lines? The thought reminded her of her earlier view of the mayor.

"Perhaps a soft drink?" She finished lamely, blushing as Regina's arm brushed against hers.

"You look a little flushed dear. Is it too warm in here for you?"

All this waiting had made Regina impatient. She could still feel the stares of the townspeople on them but was enjoying watch Emma react to her. The dress had been the right choice after all.

"Would you like to step outside into the fresh air? I could walk you home." Regina whispered, leaning into her ear.

Emma felt as though someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the room as Regina's body leant into hers. "Or, the invitation for a drink at my house is still open?"

Emma nodded and Regina spoke clearly for the benefit of anyone listening. "Let's take a walk then you can check on Ruby."

A blast of cool air hit them as they stood in the doorway. Regina linked her arm through Emma's and stepped outside first.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Reminder - this fanfic is rated M.**

* * *

Emma stepped through the door of the mansion and tried not to stare. Regina lived here all alone?

"Kitchen is straight ahead. What would you like to drink?"

Emma watched Regina slip off her shoes and kicked off her own so that they settled near the mayors. As she drew close to her again, Emma realised that there was a really strong smell of alcohol. Back at the bar it wasn't noticeable, but here in this empty house there was nothing else to mask it.

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Of course. Any particular blend?"

Their footsteps were silent on the floor and Emma kept twisting her head around to take a better look. When they reached the kitchen, she saw bottles of alcohol lined up. It was a lot for a single person to drink.

As if reading her thoughts, Regina smiled. "I brought them because I wasn't sure what you liked and I wanted to be able to offer you a selection. I prefer cider myself, or wine."

Emma was stunned that Regina had done that for her and secretly pleased. It meant she was thinking about the kiss…kisses and wanted to see if there was anything more to their attraction.

She took a seat and watched as Regina made the coffee. As they waited for the water to boil, Regina hovered near to her. Emma sensed that she was nervous and held out her hand.

"I…" Regina faltered and gave in to the moment, placing her hand in Emma's.

Emma pulled her closer and Regina lowered her head for a kiss.

They forgot the coffee in that moment. Forgot they were in Regina's kitchen and just allowed their hands to roam freely across each other's body. Emma tried to stand up and Regina pressed her back against the counter top. Her fingers found the button to Emma's jeans and fumbled trying to get them open.

"Not down here." Emma whispered, nibbling at her ear.

"Bedroom. Right." Regina released her suddenly and began pulling Emma along behind her as she headed towards the stairs.

Emma laughed and moved her legs a little faster to try and keep up. Regina didn't bother turning on the lights in the hallway, she knew her way well enough, and just flicked the switch on the bedroom one as she entered.

The room was very plain. There were very few personal touches, but Emma didn't have time to ask Regina about it. They resumed kissing in the doorway, this time Regina's hands remained away from Emma's jeans.

"Are you sure…" She breathed as she stole her lips away.

"Yes. I want you."

Emma firmly took hold of Regina's waist and turned her around so that she could undo the zip on her dress. Regina waited patiently, though a little frightened that she was going to be the first one naked. But Emma didn't try to take the dress off her. Once the zip had been lowered, she turned her attentions to her jeans and took them off. Regina turned to look at her over her shoulder. She watched the way Emma's movements seemed to move to their own music. Her blonde curls fell forward as she bent to remove the jeans, then her face was hidden as she lifted the t-shirt over her head. She stood in her underwear, finally, looking so confident her face held a kind of glow. Regina's fingers fumbled at her dress as she attempted to remove it. As soon as it fell to the floor, she went to sit on the edge of the bed. Emma towered over her as she undid her bra. Cautiously, in case she wasn't supposed to, Regina reached out, hooked two fingers on either side of Emma's underwear and tugged them down. Emma stepped out of them and dropped her bra to lie beside them on the floor.

Regina had never done this before, not with another woman. Her hands were trembling as she looked up and admitted it to Emma.

"Don't worry." Emma reassured her. "I'll show you."

She urged Regina further back onto the bed and made her lay down with her head on the pillows. Emma climbed over Regina, placing her hands either side of Regina's head, her hair tickling the mayor's skin where it touched. Regina raised a hand to stroke the blonde locks.

"I love your hair. Mine used to be as long as this." She told her.

"It takes a lot of work to look after it, but I like it. Why did you cut yours? Not that it doesn't suit you short."

Regina shrugged. "I needed a change. It seemed to fit being mayor and living here."

Emma began with Regina's neck, pressing her lips against the soft, flawless skin and moving down her body. Sometimes she licks the skin, tasting it, sometimes she allows her teeth to gently graze the flesh, without leaving a mark. She moves past the breasts - there will be time to pay them attention later – and Regina shivers as Emma begins gently sucking at the skin below her bellybutton.

"Emma, please." She whispers the name having lost control of her thoughts, her hand still holding onto strands of Emma's hair.

She wants this. She wants to know what it feels like, what Emma can do to her. She releases Emma's hair.

Emma began stroking her legs until they parted, swooping in, her tongue touching Regina's clit. Surprise, and the new sensation, causes Regina to buck her hips but it just means Emma's tongue is pressed more firmly against her. Emma lazily draws circles with her tongue and moves a finger into position. There is so much heat and moisture coming from Regina that she knows she is ready.

"You're so tight." Emma mumbles as she pushes inside, but Regina is beyond hearing.

It doesn't take a lot of effort from Emma before the orgasm hits. Emma tries to make it last as long as she can. To Regina there was no way to measure the time. Her entire body seems alive, as though she can feel the individual hairs on her arms and she lifts her head to look down at Emma. Before she can say anything, Emma's head ducks back down and Regina feels the fingers thrusting inside her, in and out. She feels her body clench and she grasps for a handful of the blankets to hold onto.


	18. Chapter 18

The garden is well tended. The grass is neatly clipped with not a weed in sight. Not that Emma would have known what a weed looked like. Gardens were seldom part of her childhood. She watches Regina from the window upstairs. The mayor is dressed and standing below an apple tree, looking up at the red fruit with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Emma slips her clothes back on and heads downstairs. The large glass doors are slightly open. She slips through and walks towards Regina. Emma can hear the sharp click of metal scissors as she approaches. When she reaches her, the mayor's back is turned and she has a basket of apples hanging off one arm. Regina turns around, pruning shears in her hand.

"You're up early." Emma tells her cheerfully.

"I had work to do. I have to cut back some of the extra growth to balance the tree."

Emma stepped forward to take a look. "How do you know where to cut?"

Regina patiently pulled a branch towards her. "You see here, about halfway down, this is a fruit bud. I want to keep that, but the red of the branch must go so I have to cut it just after that."

"They look like sharp scissors. Shouldn't you wear gloves?"

"They're called secateurs, or pruning shears. I'm careful so I don't wear gloves. I like to be able to feel the branches before I cut them. It relaxes me and helps me to think."

"Are the apples sweet?" Emma glances down at the basket.

"Yes. I make apple turnovers and apple pies... any kind of apple-based dessert really." Regina snipped away the end of the branch and looked back at Emma. "I didn't want to wake you."

Emma stuffed her hands into her jeans. It had been silly to expect Regina to wake up next to her, to laze in bed, but after last night… Well, Regina hadn't offered her breakfast so maybe she was feeling uncomfortable and wanted her to leave?

"About what happened last night." She began.

Regina's eyes narrowed and her grip on the secateurs tightened. "I have no regrets."

"Good." Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just felt uncomfortable in the bed while you were sleeping. I thought about watching you sleep, but it seemed a little… I don't know." Regina gave an odd little laugh as though she was remembering something. "When I don't know what to do, I come to my apple trees. It's comforting."

"Do you want to talk about it? Last night, I mean."

Regina looked around, as though someone might be listening to them. "Lets go back inside."

She placed the basket of apples inside the glass doors, on a mat on the floor, laying the pruning shears beside them and taking off her shoes. Regina glanced down at Emma's feet. She had gone out barefoot and there were now slight marks on her carpet. Emma followed her gaze and her eyes widened as she realised what Regina was looking at.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologise. You can clean your feet in the bathroom down here."

"Your carpet…"

"Can be cleaned. Just please, don't go upstairs with the mud. Those carpets are… not as easy to clean."

Emma nodded and walked over to where Regina had pointed. She found the little bathroom, just a toilet and sink, but spacious enough for her to move around. There was a mirror on the wall and a bright light overhead. Emma ran some water over a flannel, conveniently folded on a shelf above the sink and began to scrub away at the dirt. She dried her feet with the towel and stood up, checking her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was wild and tousled where she hadn't brushed it after waking up. She quickly ran her fingers through it, wishing it was more presentable. Regina had managed to look the same in the morning as she did every day.

"Well she probably had time while you were sleeping." Emma muttered to herself.

She had hoped to wake up first. She wanted to see Regina's reaction when as she remembered what had happened. She had been hoping Regina would say something to her to let her know what she was thinking. Did she regret it? Did she want to forget it and return to work as though nothing had happened?

Hating that she was acting like a coward, hiding out in the bathroom, Emma opened the door. She heard Regina moving around in the kitchen and went to investigate.

"We forgot about the coffee." Regina explained, her back to Emma as she poured the cold water down the sink.

There were frying pans lined up on the side and an assortment of food next to them. Emma eyed them hungrily.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Regina asked without turning towards her. "There's plenty of food, it won't take long to cook."

"Sure."

Regina finally turned to face her. "I called in sick and told them you'd asked for the day off. I hope you don't mind. I wanted a chance to talk before we go back to work."

The words came out in such a rush that it took Emma a moment to understand them. When she did, she nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Regina rested her hands together, one over the other, tapping the fingers of the outer hand nervously. They tried to speak at the same time, neither getting out more than a few syllables. Emma tried again, and this time Regina let her.

"Look, I understand if you're worried about work. I promise, I won't say or do anything to make it awkward there. Just, tell me, how do you feel about it?"

Regina took a deep breath. "It was amazing."

"Really?"

"Emma, it was wonderful and I want to thank you. I have to know, do you…"

The look in her eyes was enough of an answer. Regina crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Emma, kissing her to show just how much she wants her. Emma's clear eyes, were they blue or green – she couldn't work it out, look back at her. Then the kiss is over.

Emma tries to catch her breath. "Do we have to have breakfast straight away?" Her eyes flick to the ceiling.

Regina's follow hers and she realises what Emma's asking. She smiles.

"I'd like that."

They walk up the stairs together. There is no rush.

"Perhaps I could…" Regina starts to ask.

Emma squeezes her hand to reassure her. Regina doesn't say anything else.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina studied Emma's body as though she was afraid to do more than look at it. Now the effects of the cider were gone from her system she felt afraid. She didn't know what she was doing. Last night, with Emma, she had been too swept up in her own pleasure to try and remember exactly what she had done.

"It's okay." Emma reached out to stroke Regina's leg, which was the closest body part to her as the mayor knelt on the bed beside her. "What do you want to do?"

Regina was hesitant at first. "I'd like to kiss you. Then… could you close your eyes?"

Emma smiled. "Sure. Just, take your time and relax. You'll be fine."

As she closed her eyes she waited, expecting Regina would kiss her mouth. She was a little surprised to feel the other woman's lips on her forehead, then at her temples and cheeks, before finally kissing her lips. As she kissed Emma, Regina reached out to stroke her hair, feeling how soft it was, and moved down to her shoulders. As she did, she remembered something she had once read, about how massage could be sexually stimulating.

One of the perks of her pay in this world was that she could afford to treat herself to luxuries. She had found that a weekly massage helped to combat her stress, both from her job and the memories of her past. Her masseuse made the massage relaxing, but only touched her back, neck and shoulders.

It seemed so simple, just keep the hand movements smooth, build up warmth in the hands through friction and allow Emma to relax. Perhaps if she was working in a more sensitive area…. Emma had told her to take her time.

Regina rubbed her hands together to warm them and placed them on Emma's stomach. There was a hitch in Emma's breathing as she realised what Regina was doing. She moved slowly, Emma's moans assuring her that she was doing a good job, up her sides, past her breasts and rubbing her shoulders. Then she moved down to Emma's breasts and drew circles and spirals with her fingers, watching the nipples harden. God she wanted to put them in her mouth and… Regina stopped her head from lowering and growled her next request at Emma, fighting to control her impulses as her fingers followed the curve around the outside of Emma's breasts.

"Turn over."

"What?"

Regina smiled at the fear in Emma's voice. It reminded her of when she was the Evil Queen.

"I just want to explore your back." Regina reassured her. "Don't you trust me?"

It took a few moments before Emma shifted on the bed, she turned over on her stomach, resting her head on her arms and turning it to look at Regina.

"Eyes closed." Regina reminded her.

With a sigh, Emma closed her eyes. It was clearly a struggle for her to do what Regina asked, but Regina was so pleased that she had agreed. She began massaging Emma's back, memorising the curve of her backbone, noticing the areas Emma seemed the most sensitive and purposefully returning to those areas just to get a reaction. When she had explored for long enough – she was a little worried at how peaceful Emma's face was looking and hoped she wasn't about to fall asleep – Regina stroked her cheek.

"You can turn back over now."

"Oh. I was enjoying that."

Regina laughed. "I'm hoping to move on to something else you'll enjoy even more."

Emma smiled and opened her eyes, turning over onto her back, pleased that Regina was feeling more confident. Regina moved down to kiss her again, this time her hands moved down Emma's body. Emma kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the sensations as Regina pulled away.

Regina began to move her nails across Emma's skin, lightly enough not to leave any marks, her nails turned to run parallel to the direction they were travelling. She knew exactly where to press a little harder to make Emma react and where to lighten her touch if she wouldn't. Regina moved down Emma's legs and back up the inside of her thighs, causing Emma to bend her knees. With gentle pressure, Regina pushed her legs wider apart and made random patterns on her thighs with her nails as she moved between them.

"God, Regina, please just…"

"Hush." Regina whispered, moving up to pelvis and back down again.

Emma stretched, raising her hips up to try and remind Regina what she wanted. Taking a final look at Emma, Regina lowered her head and breathed in the heat coming towards her face. She allowed her tongue to move forward, pressing it against the moist flesh, and stilled her hands as she licked Emma's clit. Emma shuddered, murmuring her name.

Regina took her time. She didn't want to enter Emma straight away, she wanted to see what would happen if she just focused on this, teasing Emma by switching how fast or softly she touched her. When she finally felt her own arousal grow from Emma's movements and groans, she gave in. She pressed her fingers against Emma until she found the entrance, Emma's movements assisting her access.

Regina held there for a moment, curious as the feeling, before Emma begged her to continue. She kept her movements gentle, still afraid of hurting Emma by making a mistake but as Emma encouraged her to go faster, to go deeper, she complied.

There was a look of complete satisfaction on Regina's face as Emma finally orgasmed and she looked up to watch her, her heart racing.

Emma held out her hand to Regina and she went to lie beside her on the bed, curled in towards her. Turning on her side to look at her, their knees pressed together, Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

"If that was your first time with a woman I'd hate to think what you could do with practice." Emma told her.

Regina blushed. "I told you it was."

"It was a compliment, Regina."

"Thank you." Then, quick to try and change the subject, she asked. "Would you like me to make breakfast now?"

"Could we just lay here for a bit?"

"If you want. Are you cold? I could pull the blankets over us."

Emma nodded and as Regina tucked the blanket so that it was up to their shoulders, Emma shifted until she lay against Regina, her head resting on Regina's chest. Regina was surprised at how comfortable it felt. She wondered if she had stayed in the bed until Emma woke up that morning, if Emma would have wanted to lie like this then. Regina moved her arm around Emma, pleased at Emma's contented little sigh and closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina walked into her office, her manner outwardly relaxed but inwardly coiled on a spring in anticipation. What was it going to be like, working with Emma now that they had… she felt the heat rise up in her face as the memories surfaced and tried to get her body back under control. There had been a long talk before they parted yesterday about keeping their private and work life separate, she couldn't falter now.

Regina looked down at the stack of messages on her desk. At least she would be busy today and hopefully the work would keep her mind occupied. There were messages from Graham, from the different departments in the town hall and from the general public. The questions ranged from minor problems that could wait to more important ones the caller should already have known the answer to. She began sorting them, in-between looking at the clock and wondering when Emma would arrive with the coffee. At least the caffeine would make her feel better.

* * *

Emma felt a little nervous as she knocked on Regina's office door. She wasn't just bringing the morning coffee, there was also something she had to warn her about too. She wasn't sure how Regina would react.

It gave her a light-headed feeling as Emma walked in with the coffee. Regina found her eyes wandering over the outfit she wore and had to press her lips tightly together to stop herself from licking them.

"How are you feeling today?" Emma asked.

"Much better, thank you. It was just a 24hr bug. And you? Did you enjoy your day off? There's a lot of work to catch up on so I may work through lunch." Regina rushed through the pre-planned conversation, hoping that no-one was listening because she knew that it didn't sound convincing.

"I can order take-out from the diner if you like?"

Emma closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Something wrong, Miss Swan?"

"No. It's just that Ruby…"

"Yes?"

Emma walked towards her, lowering her voice and leaning on the edge of the side of the desk as she spoke. "When I got home she asked me where I'd been. I had to tell her something because she was really suspicious. She'd called around to see me in the morning but I wasn't there and then she saw Graham at the diner and he said you'd sent him with her to make sure she got home okay…"

Regina's eyes had been growing slowly darker as she frowned at Emma's words.

"What did you tell her?"

"That we went for a walk to talk about work, then headed home to check on her. I said you'd text me really early in the morning, to let me know you were ill, but that I could still have the day off. So I asked if you needed anything and ended up going shopping to buy you soup and stuff. It also covers us if anyone saw me leave your house yesterday."

"Did she believe you?"

"Yes. I think she just enjoyed the thought that there was a big secret and she wanted to know it before anyone else."

"Good."

Regina leant back in her chair, relieved. She wanted to believe what Emma said about Ruby buying the story, but it would still mean that they had to be very careful.

"So if she asks me, what do I say was wrong?"

"No idea, you'd already called the pharmacy and I just picked up the things for you. I didn't want to be nosy." Emma shrugged. "Plus I wasn't sure what you said when you rang in sick for work."

"That was very quick thinking."

"I've sworn only to use my talents for good." Emma assured her with a wink. "You'll notice I haven't had a day off sick since I started working here. So are we still on for coffee at the diner after work?"

"Yes. We'll have to be careful not to give Ruby any more reasons to suspect…"

"We can take some paperwork with us and keep it totally professional."

Regina sat up straight in her chair, daring to reach out and run her fingers over Emma's hands. Even if anyone came in, they wouldn't be able to see what she was doing.

"Won't that look like we're trying too hard?"

Why couldn't she stop herself from touching Emma? Did the woman have her under some kind of spell?

"Okay, maybe a casual chat, lasting no longer than the cup of coffee. I'll draw up a list of possible conversation starters, safe subjects, and…"

Regina smiled. "I'll leave it all in your capable hands."

"And after coffee…?" Emma left the question hanging.

"We'll have to discuss that after work." Regina reminded her, removing her hands.

Emma lifted Regina's coffee to her lips, not drinking from it but pressing her lipstick against the rim so that it left an imprint.

"Miss Swan!"

"Enjoy your coffee." Emma grinned and walked back to the door.

Regina just shook her head after she had gone, accepting that Emma didn't like to play by the rules, and that it could have been worse. She ran a finger against the lipstick stain then turned the cup around, refusing to give in, and taking a sip from an unmarked side.

A little later, when all the coffee was gone, instead of throwing the cup into the bin straightaway, she left it on her desk, with the lipstick side facing her. Whenever she got to a particularly headache-inducing part of her work, she would look up, see it and smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina watched the clock, as if trying to convey that she was running late and for Graham to finish talking.

"I'm going to be late Sheriff." She reminded him for the third time.

"I only stopped by to make sure that you were feeling okay."

"Clearly I am, but it's been a long day catching up with everything I missed, so if you don't mind…"

"Not at all. It's just that in all the time I've known you, there's never been a day when you were ill."

"My luck had to run out sometime."

"I went past your house yesterday, to see if there was anything you needed…" He stubbornly remained in his seat, refusing to give up his questions.

"I have friends who can do that for me. In fact Emma offered to pick up medicine even though it was her day off."

Graham looked relieved.

"That would explain why I saw her leaving your house."

"You behaviour is dangerously close to becoming a problem, Sheriff. I already had to deal with Mr Glass this year regarding his stalking efforts, as you well remember. I would hate to put in a complaint about your conduct."

"Sydney still comes when you call him, and you need me as Sheriff because there is no-one else who would let you get away with deciding how to deal with those who cross you. Making me arrest Sydney and letting you have a private chat with him while he was in custody… most mayors don't have that power."

Regina picked up her handbag, dropped in her cell and closed it. She stood up, straightening her skirt and walked around the desk until she was standing in front of Graham.

"You're right of course." She told him, smiling as she gripped his chin, digging in her nails. "But this is my town and I do have that kind of power so you will do exactly what I say. It may have been amusing for a while, watching you and Sydney fight for my attention, but I have grown past that. For your own sake, I advise you to let it go."

Regina released him and walked to the door, pausing before she opened it. He turned around in his chair to watch her.

"You asked if we could be friends." She reminded him. "Be satisfied that I accepted and don't intrude on my privacy again."

* * *

Regina checked her watch as she hurried towards the diner. Would Emma have waited for her?

She smiled as she spotted the familiar blonde hair in one of the booths near the back. Ruby was standing by the table, notepad in hand, but too busy talking to be taking Emma's order. Regina pushed open the door and walked calmly towards the booth, smiling at Ruby before sitting down opposite Emma.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Not a problem." Emma reassured her. "Ruby's been keeping me company. How did your meeting with the Sheriff go?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So what can I get you?" Ruby asked as other customers tried to get her attention.

"Coffee." Emma and Regina spoke together.

Ruby raised an eyebrow but concentrated on writing on the notepad. "Anything else?"

Emma picked up the menu, pretending to look it over. "Maybe later, thanks."

On her way to make the coffee, Ruby had to make several stops at other tables, handing out bills and assuring the other customers that she hadn't forgotten their orders. Emma and Regina didn't notice.

"So what should we talk about?" Regina asked her.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about the past, or family or anything too personal. At least not yet."

"Agreed."

"That leaves finding common interests. That's what friends have isn't it?"

"What do you and Ruby have in common?"

Emma smiled and shrugged. "We both like having fun. I guess we just hit it off when we first met."

"Well what do you talk about?"

"Oh the town and people we know. She knows everyone here, all their stories and if they're nice people."

"I won't ask what she said about me then. So what books do you enjoy reading?"

"Anything exciting, there has to be lots of action. I never keep books or read them twice because once I know what is going to happen I find them boring. I'd rather get them from the library or a charity shop, and only pick them up when I want something to read. I'm guessing you read a lot?"

"It's the most exciting thing to do in this town." Regina acknowledged her question with a tilt of her head. "There's a room in my house with books I like and I do read them again because it can be comforting to know the characters and what the future holds for them. Mostly I stick to the same authors but I have a variety of fiction and non-fiction works."

Emma slipped off her left shoe. "Favourite films? TV shows? Hobbies?"

Regina jumped as she felt Emma's foot run up her leg, pause at her knee and move back down again. She wanted to turn around and see if anyone was watching them, but remembered that as she had walked towards the booth the area under the table was hidden from view.

"The news channels, cookery shows." Regina spoke as though reeling off from a list in her head, trying not to react to Emma's foot as it switched to her other leg. "I like older films, the kind with storylines and not the big-budget explosions meant to distract from lack of substance. You?"

"The news channel is important." Emma agreed. "But comedy shows help me relax after work. Re-runs are the best, back when the humour was fast-paced. I like most films, maybe you could suggest some of the older ones for me to watch?"

She should pull her legs away, Regina told herself, and tuck them under her seat where Emma couldn't reach them. Regina couldn't believe she was sitting here allowing Emma to touch her in public when anyone could walk over and see them. She opened her mouth to say something just as Emma finally pulled away. The sudden loss of contact had her disorientated as Ruby walked over and placed their coffees on the table. Regina watched her carefully as she asked Emma if there would be anything else, but Emma declined saying she didn't want to spoil her dinner. She was relieved when there were no sly remarks hinting that Ruby suspected they were anything more than friends having coffee together.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you have dinner plans?" Regina asked after Ruby had left.

Emma lowered her voice. "I was going to invite you to the movies, we can get something to eat on the way."

"I don't eat take-out food. Too greasy and undercooked."

"They have hotdogs at the cinema."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "No thank you. Why don't I cook something?"

"I don't know… It doesn't seem fair, you cooked the last food we ate."

"Breakfast wasn't a proper meal."

"Just because we ate it… where we did, it still counts as cooked food." Emma's eyes sparkled under the diners lighting as she reminded Regina of their breakfast in bed.

"Fine, but if we're leaving here separately we need to agree somewhere to meet."

"Have you finished your coffee?" Emma asked, tilting her cup forward to show Regina she had.

"Yes."

"Okay, lets meet at your house in half an hour, I'll bring dinner."

Regina nodded and Emma slipped out of the booth.

"I'll get these." Regina told her before she could ask Ruby for the bill.

"Thanks."

As Emma rushed off, Regina looked down into her cup. A long time ago she had met a gypsy woman who had promised to tell her fortune just by looking at the remains of tea leaves in her cup. Regina had laughed at her. As she looked down at the last few drops of coffee, she wondered what the woman would have told her.

"You look lost in thought." Kathryn told her, taking Emma's recently vacated seat.

Regina looked up and smiled at her. "Long day at work. How have you been?"

"Not bad." Kathryn tucked her handbag into the seat beside her, clearly planning to stay a while.

"How's your accountant? Still dating him?"

"It didn't work out. I have some others with potential lined up. What about you? Has the Sheriff convinced you to be more than friends yet?"

"Hmph. I'm not sure that I want to be friends with him, let alone more."

"What happened?"

Regina waved her hand, trying to dismiss her negative thoughts as she remembered that Emma would be waiting for her. "He's too… needy? I don't know if that's the right word, but he reminds me of Sydney. It just doesn't feel right with him."

Kathryn realised that Regina wanted to change the subject. "So, was that your assistant I saw you having coffee with?"

"Yes, Emma. If we're going to be working together it might help to be friends and she seems like a good person."

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd try to keep a distance between working together and your personal lives. It's not like she…."

"What?"

Kathryn looked embarrassed. "I know it sounds awful, but I just thought you're the mayor, she's just a secretary…"

"PA." Regina reminded her. "And we work together every day so it helps if she doesn't act like everyone else around me. Just because I'm the mayor doesn't mean I like being left out of the office gossip."

"Oh, so she'll be like your spy on the others?"

"_No_."

The question shocked Regina, reminding her of the type of things her mother said. Growing up she had been told who to make friends with, because their families were wealthy or they had connections with nobility.

"You are above them." Cora used to say. "You will be Queen and they will be nothing more than peasants kneeling at your feet. Choose your friends carefully for the status they can share with you, but always remember you have royal blood in your veins. Never trust them. Jealously leads people to look for your weak spots and they will be jealous of you once you wear the crown."

Regina looked at Kathryn, trying to remember exactly how they had become friends. She remembered her coming to look at the town hall for permits and information on the houses she was trying to sell. There had been so many visits that after a while Kathryn seemed to spend almost as much time there as she did. Eventually they met at the diner and after Regina had felt brave enough to start up a conversation with her she realised that they had the same opinions and a similar sense of humour.

Kathryn had been a princess in the Enchanted Forest. It had slipped Regina's mind when they became friends, but she wondered if the choice had been subconscious. Not that there were many people living here who she hadn't directly hurt as the Evil Queen.

Kathryn's reaction to Emma made her feel awkward. She knew Kathryn was a good friend, someone who would be there for her no matter what, but with her feelings for Emma growing it hurt that Kathryn was so dismissive of her. Of course, she didn't want to tell Kathryn or anyone else about her relationship with Emma so it shouldn't matter. She'd made Emma lie to Ruby, she should be able to do the same.

"Let me grab a coffee and you can tell me more about her. Where is she from?" Kathryn asked, eager for more information.

Regina glanced down at her watch. "I really can't stay. Can we get coffee tomorrow?"

Kathryn looked hurt, then curious. "Have you got plans with someone? Date plans? Is that why you don't like Graham?" Kathryn leant over the table to whisper as a new thought popped into her head. "Oh my god is it the one you took coffee first thing in the morning? The one you weren't sure if you had feelings for?"

Regina had forgotten having that particular conversation with Kathryn. Thank goodness she hadn't mentioned it was Emma and that she hadn't been fully dressed.

Keeping her voice detached, Regina shook her head. "Nothing like that. I have some work calls to make and a dinner to prepare."

She picked up her handbag and said goodbye to Kathryn. On her way out she remembered to give Ruby the money for the coffees and left a generous tip. If the girl ever did figure out the truth, it might help to make Ruby like her.

She was smiling as she left the diner.


	23. Chapter 23

This time, Regina refused to look at the clock while she waited for Emma. She touched up her make-up, and decided not to change her clothes. When Emma arrived, she had two glasses of wine poured and waiting, the table was set with a basic tablecloth and cutlery, nothing too fancy.

"So what artery-clogging take-away did you select?" Regina asked her, looking at the plain bags in trepidation.

Emma smiled as she put them on the table. "Greek. I saw the restaurant and kept meaning to try, so I don't know if it's any good…"

"It should be authentic, though I've never been inside, I have met the owners." Regina told her, picturing both their Enchanted Forest and present personas.

Emma sat down as Regina began extracting different containers from the bag and setting them in the middle of the table.

"I just chose the set meal for two, with a side order of chips. I figured if you didn't like the other dishes, at least the chips were a safe bet."

"I hope you don't expect us to smash the plates afterwards." Regina chuckled.

"Huh?"

"It's a Greek tradition. Haven't you heard about it?"

"No."

"It's mostly at weddings and such, but also when you're feeling happy."

Emma smiled. "I suppose it's a good way to get out of washing the dishes."

"Just a little expensive, buying new plates so often."

They ate in silence, each trying small samples of the different dishes and taking another helping when they found ones they liked. Regina finished first, pushing her cutlery to the side of her plate and sitting back in her chair to watch Emma. Her eyes lingered on the tiny curved shell of her ear where she had tucked her blonde hair behind it, the delicate fingers which lifted the fork to her soft lips… Regina unconsciously bit her bottom lip and stretched her legs out under the table just as Emma finished eating.

"What film did you want to see?" Regina asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Emma looked over at her, trying to remember, as Regina picked up a leftover cherry tomato and brought it to her mouth. She cleared her throat.

"There isn't much choice at this time in the evening…"

"I don't mind, if it's a film you want to watch. I must confess I don't go to the cinema…"

"There's nothing I really wanted to see, I just thought it would be nice to do something together, like a date." The words rushed out before Emma could stop them.

Regina looked amused. "Is the cinema a good place for a date?"

"Well, we have rushed ahead a bit. The cinema is dark and if we sit in the back row we can hold hands or kiss or whatever without anyone seeing us." Emma reached out to stroke her fingers over the back of Regina's hand.

Regina shuddered as Emma's nails circled the base of her thumb and turned her hand over to intertwine their fingers, taking control of the contact.

"So the film itself doesn't matter?"

She raised Emma's hand to her lips and kissed the tips of her fingers one by one.

Emma shook her head. "No...Perhaps we should go another time."

"It's still early, we could go for a walk?"

Pushing her chair back, Emma stood up and pulled at Regina to copy her. "I don't want to go for a walk. Do you?"

Regina pushed her chair back and stood up, still holding onto Emma's hand as if magnetised. Emma stepped in close to her and gently kissed her. It only lasted a few seconds. She noticed when Regina glanced back at the table, but kept hold of her hand.

"We can tidy the dishes later." Emma murmured as she reached out and brushed her fingers along Regina's cheek and through her hair.

Regina pulled Emma back in for another kiss, resting her hand on the back of Emma's top. She felt Emma tugging at the zip on her skirt as the kiss intensified.

"Emma…"

Regina's skirt fell to the floor.

"I thought the day was going to go on forever." Emma began unbuttoning her shirt. "It was so hard just sitting the other side of that door, wanting to touch you and knowing I couldn't."

"We agreed…"

"I know and I even lied to Ruby, didn't I? There's something about you Regina, I don't understand what it is, but I can't stop thinking about you, remembering how you feel, how your lips taste against mine…"

Regina suddenly realised she was standing in her underwear with Emma's hands ready to unhook her bra. She cleared her throat to get Emma's attention.

"Perhaps we should move to another room." Then to prompt Emma, who just stared back at her: "Somewhere a little more comfortable."

"I've been waiting all day for this. It's like an ache that only you…"

"Emma…"

"You have too many stairs. Come on Regina…" Emma ran her hands across Regina's bared skin.

Regina was torn between her desire for Emma and her distaste for being in the room with the leftover food, dirty plates and uncomfortable floor. She reached out and tugged on Emma's t-shirt.

"Just next door then. I could put the fire on and there're throws on the sofa."

Regina grabbed her clothes from the floor without waiting for an answer and bundling them into her arms without worrying about creases. Emma was impatient, but she agreed and moved to the door, looking back to make sure Regina was following. Once they were in the other room, Regina put her clothes in a pile near the sofa, removing her unhooked bra and going to start the fire.

Emma didn't wait to watch the flames spring to life in the fireplace. She tossed a few cushions onto the floor while Regina started the fire and laid a throw down to make it more comfortable. Then she removed her clothes as Regina lay down and placed her head on one of the pillows to watch her.

As the fire grew, light danced along Regina's skin and Emma felt as though a fever was coursing through her veins. She tore off her underwear, not caring where it landed and positioned herself over Regina, hands either side of her head. Regina had parted her legs so that one of Emma's knees was in-between them and looked up at Emma wondering what had caused the strange look in her eyes. She was a little bit frightened. This wasn't a side of Emma she knew. It was a fierce look, one that was at odds with the quiet PA from the office. She searched for the words to bring back the other Emma but they wouldn't come. Instead, she raised herself up on her elbows and Emma moved closer to seal the kiss.

It isn't a gentle kiss this time. Emma demands Regina's complete submission as she runs her tongue across her lips.

"Lie back." Emma instructs her.

Regina isn't sure that she likes being spoken to this way and continues to lean on her elbows. Emma moves her head to Regina's neck, nibbling across to her shoulder. When Regina least expects it, she bites down, hard enough to shock but not to mark the skin.

"Lie down." She says again, kissing the spot gently.

Regina complies without a word and Emma smiles down at her as her hands move to caress soft curves. Something inside her relaxes now that she has Regina under her. The sense of urgency is gone. She takes her time reminding Regina what she can do, how she can make her feel. When Regina orgasms she doesn't change her position, she is enjoying herself too much and there will be plenty of time to switch places later.


	24. Chapter 24

She felt cold when she opened her eyes. It took Regina a moment to remember where she was. Then she noticed that the fire was low. Emma was still asleep, her arm draped across her. She didn't want to wake Emma, but she was cold so she tugged the throw to cover her a little better. It didn't budge. Even in her sleep Emma had a strong grip on it.

As gently as she could, Regina lifted Emma's arm and slipped out from under it, determined to fetch the other throw. When she came back she laid half of it over Emma. Her next action was not planned, but as she tucked it around Emma she couldn't help herself. She pressed her lips lightly to the top of Emma's head. It was barely a kiss, just brushing against Emma's hair, but Emma's eyes fluttered open.

"Regina?"

"Go back to sleep." Regina told her, her hand lingering against Emma's face.

Emma just looked back up at her. "What time is it?"

"I don't know."

"It's cold down here." Emma said, moving under the throws. "Where were you going?"

"Nowhere. I went to get the other throw."

The look Emma gave her seemed to suggest she didn't believe her. "Do you want me to go?"

"No."

"Because it's late or because you want me to stay?"

Regina secretly wasn't sure she wanted Emma to stay if it meant losing more sleep. She liked being alert in the office, there were so many times during the day when people seemed to be against her, waiting for her to fail. If she just slipped, for one moment, she was afraid she would lose the reputation she had built up.

She also wanted Emma to stay. It was nice waking up with someone, knowing she wasn't alone in the large house. She wasn't used to the feeling, but she knew it was something she had been waiting for and she didn't want to let it go.

Last night though… last night Emma had seemed so different from the person she had begun to know. She had taken control, she had seemed as though consumed by a fire and hadn't given Regina time to think before acting. Not that it wasn't amazing, or that it felt like her head was still spinning every time they touched, but…

Regina's smile was a little sad as she answered. "Both?"

"Okay. Can we go upstairs and sleep then? There's more leg room and my neck prefers proper pillows."

Regina relaxed at the reply and held out a hand to help her up. The Emma she knew was back.

Emma tossed the cushions back onto the sofa and wrapped one of the throws around her body to keep warm. She offered the other to Regina and tucked her arm through hers as they headed to the door. Regina grabbed her clothes on the way past and they made their way quickly up the stairs.

Emma slipped into the bed first, holding the blanket open for Regina to lie down next to her. The sheets were a little chilly, but Emma pressed her body against Regina's so that they could share their warmth. Regina was a little relieved when Emma closed her eyes. She didn't just want a physical relationship with Emma. She knew there should be more, but she didn't know how to ask. What if Emma was offended? Just because they had spent more time exploring their feelings physically rather than talking about them it didn't mean that Emma wouldn't feel the same way.

She fell asleep holding Emma in her arms hoping that she would have the courage to talk to her about it in the morning.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Emma whispered to Regina.

The words broke through her dreams and she smiled as she looked up at Emma. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Early, but I have to get back and get changed for work. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, I hope you don't mind me waking you."

"It was very thoughtful."

Emma brushed her lips against Regina's. "It's Friday today."

"I know. After today, no work for two whole days."

"That gives us the whole weekend, if you want..."

"Perhaps we could have that date?"

Emma frowned. "Does it still have to be somewhere no-one will see us? Or will we have to pretend to just be friends?"

"I don't want things to become difficult at the office."

"Neither do I."

Regina smoothed out the blankets. "We should talk about this later, after work."

"I said I'd meet up with Ruby for a few drinks. Saturday lunch time?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm going shopping with Kathryn. I don't know what time we'll finish, but you could come round for dinner? Then I'm free all day Sunday."

"That only gives us one day and a couple of hours."

"I'll text you as soon as Kathryn leaves Saturday."

Regina's alarm clock beeped at them and Emma looked at the time.

"I'm going to be late."

She moved towards the door and picked up her keys. Regina wondered when she had gone downstairs to collect her things.

"I'll see you at work."

Regina was a little disappointed when Emma rushed out forgetting to kiss her goodbye. She counted to ten before getting out of the bed.

When she went downstairs, after getting ready for work, her shoulders dropped at the mess. She had forgotten the washing up, forgotten the disarray of cushions and throws on the sofa… She hated leaving it, but the alternative – being late for work – was worse. At least she wasn't expecting visitors tonight.

* * *

After sneaking back to her room at the B&B, Emma had a quick shower before getting dressed for work. Then she rushed to meet Ruby for their usual walk to the diner.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Ruby said, waiting at the front door for her to catch up.

Emma pushed her arms through her jacket as she ran down the stairs and grinned over at her friend. "Forgot to set my alarm. Thanks for waiting."

"Where'd you get to last night? I came over to see if you wanted to head to the Rabbit Hole but you didn't answer the door."

"I went to catch a movie."

"Anything good?"

"Oh, no, um… I couldn't see anything I fancied so I ended up going for a walk."

"Hey maybe we should go watch something this weekend. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"After recovering from the fun we're going to have tonight?" Emma laughed. "Maybe we should skip the Rabbit Hole and head over there instead."

They soon reached the diner, and the rest of the day passed quickly for Emma. She was so busy at work that she didn't really have time to think about anything beyond answering the phone, replying to emails or sorting through the piles of paperwork sent through from different departments. Graham stopped by to drop off his weekly reports, but Emma was in the middle of a telephone conversation and couldn't do more than wave him away from Regina's door. She asked the caller to hold for a second, and then explained to him that Regina was too busy to see anyone right now, before resuming her previous conversation.

Her one reprieve from the madness was a text from Ruby, reminding her that they had plans for the evening. Emma sent a quick text back to confirm what time they were meeting and went back to work.


	25. Chapter 25

Regina switched off her computer and looked up at the clock on the wall. She had completed all of the work she could with ten minutes to spare. There was no point starting something new because she would get caught up and then end up working late. Again.

"Hey." Emma stuck her head around the door to Regina's office. "Do you mind if I finish up early? All the mail's sorted and I've topped up the paper in the printers for Monday."

"It's Friday, go ahead. I'm just packing up myself."

"Thanks." Emma smiled as she remembered the other thing she had come to say. "Oh, and you've got a visitor."

"Ask them to come back Monday."

"He said you'd want to see him. His name's Sydney something." Emma paused at the look on Regina's face when she mentioned the name. "I'll ask him to come back…"

"No. Send him in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go and enjoy your weekend."

Emma winked at her before widening the door to let Sydney into the room. He closed the door and stood by it, clutching a briefcase nervously in his hands.

"Take a seat Mr Glass." Regina told him, watching Emma's shadow in the greyed glass on the door.

Once she was gone, Regina turned her attention back to the man in front of her. He looked thinner than the last time she had seen him and his grey hairs appeared to have multiplied. Of course that shouldn't be possible, not in Storybrooke, but then again…

"Madame Mayor, I…" His hands fiddled with the clasp on his briefcase as he spoke, though his eyes never left hers. "I did as you asked. I have begun to increase my contacts with people living outside Storybrooke, using the Internet to connect with them."

"I assume you came here because you have something important to tell me."

"Yes… yes, I did the background checks on the two people whose names you gave to me. A lot of the information is still hidden by legal red-tape, perhaps if I had more time I could find someone to help me understand how the protections on those systems work and…"

"The information, Sydney." Regina reminded him, plastering a smile of her face when she used his name, and feeling sick at the way he looked back at her.

"Right, yes here they are. I've typed up all the information and put it in these folders for you." He passed over two blue files, neatly typed and labelled, before closing his briefcase.

"That's wonderful. Now, I need you to make sure you delete all of this information from your files."

"What?"

"I want these to be the only copies and I don't want anyone else to come across this information by accident."

Regina slipped the files into her top drawer. She would take them and read them tonight, but she didn't want him to see her put them in her handbag. That would let him know how important they were to her.

"Oh I use passwords to protect all of my work. I can assure you…"

"I don't care. Delete all the files, shred any paper copies and forget I even asked you to look into it."

"I'm still waiting on some information…"

"Good, any new information should be brought straight to me."

"But…"

Regina's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She was pleased to see the fear in his eyes; it meant he would obey her instructions. It was the sort of power she hadn't had in a long time. Then she remembered that Sydney worked much more effectively when she used a softer approach. When she was angry with him, he tended to drink and cause havoc. When he believed her to be pleased with his work, it made him work even harder. So she softened her glare and smiled again, watching him relax and smile back at her. She gave him a few more words of praise and thanks before hinting that it was time for him to leave.

Once she was sure he had gone, she took out the files and tucked them into her handbag. They were too important to leave lying around, either at the office or at home. There was only one place safe enough to hide them.

* * *

Regina curled up onto the sofa and opened the first file. She stared at the photograph for at least ten minutes, searching the face for traces of the little boy she had known. It wasn't Owen. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Perhaps she should get Sydney to run another search for him, to make sure that he was all right. She still felt guilty for the way she'd acted, but back then she had been fresh from her life as the Evil Queen, some habits were hard to break. He would be all grown up now; he might have forgotten Storybrooke.

Regina shook her head. No, he might have forgotten exactly where it was, but he would remember Storybrooke, remember her and remember his father. That was the price of love. Painful memories stick in the heart, some as small as pins, others large enough to rip it in two. Each one contains a memory and they were impossible to remove.

She wouldn't interfere in his life, but she wanted to know how badly the loss of his father had damaged him. Had she turned him into a monster, the way she had when her mother took away Daniel?

There were tears in her eyes as she moved past the photo of an adult August Booth. She had planned this before Kathryn's advice. Although Storybrooke was supposed to be cut off from the outside world, both August and Emma had made it past the barrier. That meant that either they were lying about living outside of Storybrooke before she applied for the job, or they had found a way to avoid the magic.

Her eyes scanned down Sydney's information. Orphanage, runaway, managing to avoid the authorities and never returning to the foster system. Then he'd reappeared as  
an adult, with money, obviously from questionable sources. No real background or any details of his real parents. Nothing to say where he came from. A list of suspected activities which were never proven. Sydney needed to be more thorough. How did Emma even meet someone like this?

Regina closed the file without finishing it and turned to the other one. She bit her lip as she contemplated what she was about to do. She was risking her relationship with Emma, breaching her trust, but if she didn't look she would still have doubts. Her mother had made sure that lesson stuck.

Regina opened the folder. She smiled at the picture of a much younger Emma and ran her finger across it. Would could this file tell her about Emma that could change the way she felt? She didn't want to know, but she began reading automatically.

Halfway down the first page, Regina frowned and ran her eyes back up the text. There it was. A familiar name. She opened August's file. There it was again. So that was how they had met, they had the same first foster carers. Then her eyes noted the dates. If August had left when Emma was still a baby, was it just a coincidence that they met again when they were both older? Why would August abandon her and how would he find her again in such a large country?

Regina began looking back through August's file. There was nothing showing why they had been sent there on the same day. Were they related? No evidence of a DNA test. She let out a sigh of relief when she realised that their paperwork predated the arrival of Storybrooke. At least they hadn't started out here and found a way to leave. The secret was still safe.

Regina scanned through Emma's file and let out a sigh of relief. Nothing in her past to suggest that Emma was lying about her feelings. A bit of a loner, maybe, but no record of wanting power enough to hurt other people. No scandals, no drug addiction. Of course it was just a basic check, if she wanted more details of past relationships she was sure Sydney could find them for her.

She closed the file, stood up and tossed it into the bottom drawer of the desk as she checked the time. Tomorrow she would get Sydney to look into August further. He had a way into Storybrooke and she needed to find a way to fix it.

She didn't notice the small newspaper clipping dislodge from August's file and float under the desk. If she had, she would have seen the familiar style of clothes he was wearing. She might have recognised the hat, or the little boy. It was the only photo of August as a child in the file.


	26. Chapter 26

"Shopping with you is like leading an army into battle and returning home without knowing if you've won or lost." Kathryn called out as she collapsed onto the sofa.

Regina smiled as she placed her shopping bags on the floor and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Considering Kathryn didn't remember their old lives, sometimes she could be eerily accurate in her descriptions. Regina remembered watching men fight, the mud as much a part of their armour as the metal. They fought until they were too tired to lift their swords while she stood amongst them, protected by magic so that she didn't dirty her clothes. The ones she held the hearts of would stay on the battlefield until she allowed them to leave. Others collapsed where they fought, not daring to turn their backs and run away. They knew they had to choose to fight or she would remove any future choices from their hands.

She blinked as the kettle began to boil, wondering where her thoughts had been leading her and was a little surprised to find Kathryn standing in the kitchen watching her.

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just as tired as you are."

Kathryn gave a mock gasp of horror and sat down on one of the stools. "You mean for once you've reached the limit of your shopping ability? I can't believe it."

"It was your idea to go into the last shop." Regina reminded her, pouring out the hot water into the two cups.

From what she recalled, it had been Kathryn's ability to shop for hours and not hers which had left them out so long. There was always one more shop she had to see, one more items she really needed to buy. Regina just went along hoping Kathryn wouldn't insist on her buying things she would never wear again. She wasn't sure she had the time to return them all once Kathryn wasn't around.

"I also said we could stop for coffee before heading in there." Kathryn countered. "We must be getting old. I'm sure when I was only twenty I didn't feel this way."

"Age can be a funny thing." Regina agreed. "Nothing in life stays the same."

"Don't you worry about it?"

"What?"

"Getting old. Being alone in this big house. The one thing I want most of all is to have a family."

Regina passed her the cup. "No more luck with the dating scene?"

Kathryn shrugged and took a sip. "I guess I'm just to fussy. I'm waiting for something that feels right and at the same time I want to rush ahead and be in that perfect relationship. I want to be in the future, with kids, a husband… I just wish…"

"Be careful what you wish for." Regina interrupted her.

She'd had those things once; a husband, a child. She hadn't been happy.

"I know it's silly…" Kathryn continued.

"It's not. You deserve to be happy."

Kathryn smiled at her. "How did I get lucky enough to have you as my friend? You always try to cheer me up, even when you've heard me say the same things a dozen times."

Regina blushed at the compliment. She wanted to tell Kathryn how much her friendship meant to her too, but her cell lit up and vibrated against the top of the sideboard. Kathryn glanced over and saw the text message symbol as Regina reached to pick it up.

"That's your personal phone, not your work one." She noted.

"So?"

Kathryn just smiled as she drank her coffee. Regina was a private person. She might keep a dozen numbers on there for emergencies, but if anyone rang her it would be work and they'd use the work number. Even when Graham or that reporter, Sydney, rang her. Kathryn had begun to wonder if she was the only person who knew Regina's private number. That meant Regina had lied to her and was dating someone.

When Regina looked up from reading the text, she knew that Kathryn had figured something out. She could just say she'd given Emma her number, as a friend, but eventually Kathryn would suspect more was going on. So she told the truth. Sort of.

"Yes, I'm seeing someone."

"I knew it!"

"But it's early days and I'm not ready for it to get serious so I don't want to go into any more detail."

"Come on, just a name, or something. How did you meet? How many dates have you had?"

"Kathryn…"

"I'm your friend, you're supposed to want to tell me these things."

"I will, eventually, if things work out."

"Fine. One last question: do they have a single friend you can set me up with?"

Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Well, look into it for me and when you're ready to talk we can go on a double date. What did the text message say?"

Regina looked down at her cell. "Just arranging to meet. I said I'd text when we'd finished shopping."

Kathryn stood up. "And I'm hanging around keeping you two apart. Say no more, it's time I went home to put my new clothes in the wardrobe before they crease."

"I didn't mean…"

"I'm not offended. Really. If I'd known I wouldn't have gone into that last shop."

"But you liked the outfit in the window…"

"It would have been there tomorrow and I could have gone back for it."

"But then I wouldn't have seen you try it on and told you how great it looked. Remember, you weren't sure because of the price…"

"Then I'd have dragged you back next week to look with me." Kathryn began walking out of the kitchen.

Regina followed her, helping her pick up her shopping. She had enjoyed the shopping trip. Kathryn had helped her to relax and pick out a few new outfits, to give her something different to wear at work and at home. She still wanted a few more private items, but hadn't dared to look while Kathryn was with her in case she asked questions. At least now she didn't have to hide it completely.

"See you for lunch sometime this week?" Kathryn asked as she reached out to give her an awkward hug goodbye, the shopping bags restricting her arm movements.

"Of course." Regina's upper arms were pinned to her sides but she managed to raise her hands and pat Kathryn's shoulders.

And then Kathryn was gone. Regina closed the open door and leant against it. Her heart rate returned to normal and she let out a quiet chuckle. She had survived another shopping trip with the human whirlwind and opened up a little more to her friend. It was getting easier to do.

Perhaps her mother had been wrong. People could be trusted. Like Kathryn. And Emma.


	27. Chapter 27

_Emma tipped the bottle back and allowed the liquid to slide down her throat. It didn't really help the hangover she had been carrying around all day, but it eased the pain in her stomach._

* * *

After waking up, still in her clothes from the night before, she grabbed her cell to check the time. It also gave her a chance to check her messages. None.

Her tongue felt like it had grown a layer of fur overnight, she tried brushing it against the roof of her mouth but that didn't help. Emma made her way into the bathroom and poured herself a glass of water from the tap, giving her a glimpse of herself she thought she had grown out of. Drinking that much was the old Emma, a much younger Emma who couldn't handle it any better than she could now. She thought she was past that stage of her life. Clearly she was no more sensible than she used to be.

She took her time taking her clothes off, sudden movements made the pain in her head worse, and she stepped against the cold tiles of the shower, hoping they would help her wake up.

God, even the sound of the running water was too loud.

She refused to give in and switch it off as steam rose around her. She needed to wash. The smell of beer and cigarettes still clung to her from last night and she didn't want to meet Regina like that.

She smiled at the thought. Regina wasn't like anyone she had met before. Sure, a lot of people had looked down at her, just a foster kid, no family, no hoper. There had been so many names, so many reasons people didn't want to bother with her. None of them even came close to how perfect Regina seemed. She was smart, she was powerful, gorgeous and maybe a little snobbish. That was just on the outside. Something inside her had chosen to look, to really look, at Emma and ask if, just maybe, there was something there worth seeing.

Emma wanted Regina to see her. She didn't understand why, but the attraction she felt was so strong it was overriding her usually cautious nature. She didn't last long in relationships. She took what she wanted, enjoying the good times while they lasted and leaving before it spoiled. With Regina she wanted to prove that she was good enough, that she could be someone the mayor wanted just as badly.

Emma wanted to laugh as she realised that for the first time, she was chasing someone. It was something she had promised herself to never do. The chaser always got hurt.

She began to shiver as the hot water turned cold and she realised that she hadn't even washed her hair yet. That was okay though, she'd suffered through cold-water showers before, she knew how to be quick and keep moving so that the water didn't feel as cold.

After her shower, she took her time getting dressed, keeping one eye on her cell. Regina hadn't said how long her shopping trip would take, so Emma decided to get some lunch and take a casual walk through the town. Perhaps she could spot Regina and … _what? Stalk her?_

_No. _Emma insisted to herself. She just wanted to see how much longer Regina would be. As if she conjured Regina in her mind, she pictured herself casually browsing through a shop and spotting Regina.

_Regina hadn't seen her, but she had a selection of clothes in her arms and it wouldn't be long before she wanted to try them on. Emma imagined herself picking up a few random selections and heading into the changing room, peeking through the crack in the door, waiting for Regina. She would pretend to be surprised to see her, ask for her opinion on some of the clothes, then pretending to be too self-conscious to step out of the little cubicle ask Regina to come inside. She would be waiting in her underwear and just the touch of her hand on Regina's skin would have them kissing in seconds. Regina would push her up against the wall… no, she would back Regina into the wall and remove her clothes… _

A knock on the door pulled her sharply from the daydream and Emma frowned as she realised she needed a release. Hoping it was Regina, but knowing she wouldn't visit the B&B again, Emma went to open the door.

It was just Ruby.

Emma declined the invitation to lunch as politely as she could. Perhaps Ruby could see that she was still tired because she didn't question her. Probably Ruby was feeling just as lousy as she was this morning, but she had to work and could put on a more cheerful face.

Emma threw herself onto her bed, pulling a pillow into her arms. It wasn't the same as holding Regina. She tried to recall exactly how Regina smelt, to trick herself into thinking she was in the room. It didn't work.

Perhaps if she just went to find Regina, to see her, it would make her feel better. Regina had promised her time after the shopping trip, then there was tonight and all day tomorrow for them to be together. Something low in Emma's belly tightened. It shouldn't be this hard to be away from someone.

She found herself walking slowly through the town, keeping an eye out for Regina's car. She ate her lunch sitting on a bench near the shops, trying to look casual. Eventually she walked back towards Regina's house. She was just in time to see Regina returning home with Kathryn.

Emma let out a sigh of relief and took a seat at the bus stop. Then she waited.

And waited.

She took her cell from her pocket and sent Regina a text message, casually asking if they were still meeting up. When there was no instant reply and a bus began to approach, she looked around. A small shop was directly behind her. At the very least she could pretend to browse through the magazines.

Emma walked inside and her eyes narrowed at the bright artificial light. She was suddenly aware of her headache again and looked around for something to drink.

Back outside she returned to the bus stop. There was still a second car outside Regina's house. She took a sip of her drink and checked her cell again, wondering just how long she was willing to wait.

Then the front door opened and Kathryn stepped out. Emma raised the newspaper in front of her face. She had picked it up in the store for just this moment. It always looked silly in the movies when a character pretended to hide behind a newspaper, but she couldn't think of any other way to hide with just a few moments notice.

She heard the sound of the car starting, listened to it moving away from the house and counted to ten. As she stood up, she received a text message on her cell.

Emma smiled.


End file.
